Sonic Meets Star Trek
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: A Sonic the Hedgehog/Star Trek crossover. Starts in TOS, and then moves forward to TNG era. Will contain SonicxSally. Rated T for moderate language.
1. Chapter 1: The Mobius Incursion

Chapter 01: The Mobius Incursion

_Captain's Log: Stardate 8727.5: The Enterprise is en-route to the Planet Mobius, the site of a Federation Colony that has unintentionally made first contact with the natives of that planet, the Mobians and the Echidnas, and has led to terrible, unannounced cultural contamination, and is something the Federation can no longer ignore, since even now, the Mobians and the Federation Colonists threaten to go to war, and we've been sent to try and mediate the conflict before it threatens Federation Interests in that sector._

"Report helm." said Captain James T. Kirk.

"We are approaching Mobius at ¾ Impulse power." said Commander Hikaru Sulu.

"Standard Orbit, please." said Kirk. "Mr. Spock, what information do we have on the Planet?"

"The Planet Mobius is a Class-M planet, and at first believed to be uninhabited and fit for colonization in 2219." said Spock. "But we were proven wrong when the colonists made first contact with the natives, the Mobians and the Echidnas."

"Yes, Mr. Spock, I am aware of the two races that inhabit the planet. Continue." said Kirk.

"The two species were very primitive, around early medieval age, and the colonists believed that Starfleet regulations wouldn't apply since they had already made first contact, and that they would help the two cultures to develop." continued Spock.

"Why didn't anyone report this?" asked Kirk. "Why wait until now to see it?"

"They had viewed no threat to anything, and they claimed that the two races were stealing technological and other secrets from them, and we accepted that until we saw some disturbing developments occur that led to the secret being spilled out." said Spock.

"That makes some sense." said Commander Nyota Uhura. "Since I've just been informed that there is a warrant out for the leaders' arrests, and that the _Enterprise_ is to take them with us back to Earth for trial."

"Very well, Uhura, inform Starfleet that we will do so upon our arrival." said Kirk.

"Aye, sir." said Uhura.

"Spock, give me some information on the Mobians." said Kirk.

"The Mobians are a peaceful people, but based on reports, they appear quite xenophobic towards the colonists." said Spock.

"They sound like Romulans." commented Commander Pavel Chekov.

"Anyway, even more surprising about the Mobians is that they appear to be more evolved versions of Earth Animal Kingdom." said Spock.

"Animal Kingdom?" said Kirk in surprise. "How is it possible?"

"Unknown, Captain." replied Spock.

Kirk thought for a moment, but then he said, "What about the Echidnas?"

"The Echidnas are a race of sentient Echidnas on Mobius, and they can't be more different than the Mobians. Unlike the Mobians, the Echidnas are more bent on technological advancement and they are the only species that did not band under the Mobian flag. There is little more on them, since they have remained isolationist for years according to historical records. But we do know a schism exists between the current governing body and a group called the "Dark Legion", a cybernetic paramilitary group who strongly believe in technological advancement and superiority."

"Very interesting. Maybe we'll learn more when we get there." said Kirk sitting back in his chair. "Mr. Sulu, how soon until we are within transporter range?"

"Approximately 5 minutes sir." said Sulu.

"Captain, I am detecting a large wessel approaching at full impulse power." said Chekov.

"On screen." said Kirk. The viewscreen then displayed a vessel which had the disturbing resemblance to a Klingon Bird-of-Prey.

"Klingons?!" gasped Uhura.

"Negative, Commander." said Spock. "That vessel looks too inferior to be a Klingon vessel. The design may be the same, but I do not believe it is a Klingon vessel."

"Yellow Alert." said Kirk. "Raise Shields."

"Shields up, Captain." said Chekov.

"Hail them." said Kirk.

"They are responding, Captain." said Uhura.

Then the viewscreen displayed the bridge of the ship, and there were Echidnas everywhere. "I am Grandmaster Menniker, of the Dark Legion. Unidentified vessel, identify yourself."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We are here on a peaceful mission and we intend no harm to you or your people Grandmaster." said Kirk.

"A peaceful mission, eh?" said Menniker. "Well, Captain, how do we know you are not here to subjugate us and our dear Mobian neighbors?"

"If we were, we would have fired on you, which are not our intention right now. I kindly ask you step aside and let us pass with no hindrance." said Kirk.

"Very well Captain. We will lead you into orbit around the planet, but do not try anything, or we shall fire upon you." said Menniker as he terminated communications.

"Spock, what are the capabilities of that vessel?" asked Kirk.

"The Dark Legion Vessel is only capable of Warp 3.2, and is only armed with low grade laser weaponry inferior to our own." said Spock.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. We have them outmanned and outgunned." said Kirk. "Continue course, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye sir." said Sulu. The _Enterprise_ flew in closer to orbit around Mobius, with the Dark Legion ship following closely. They soon established a high orbit and were in position above the colony. Kirk, Chekov, and a security team then proceeded to the Transporter room, where the three colony leaders would be beamed aboard at once.

When they were within transporter range, the transporter chief beamed aboard the three colony leaders. "Director Powell, and Deputy Directors Klein and Benedict, you all are under arrest for violations of the Prime Directive."

"We will come quietly, Captain Kirk." said Director Powell.

"Mr. Chekov, take these men to the brig." said Kirk.

"Aye, sir." said Chekov as he and the security team placed the director and deputy directors under arrest and took them away at once.

"Bridge to Kirk." said Uhura.

"Yes, Uhura?" said Kirk.

"I've received a communication from the Mobians sir. They wish to see you at once." said Uhura.

"Thank you." said Kirk who then spoke into the communicator. "Bones, and Mr. Scott, would you please come to Transporter Room 2? Mr. Chekov, as soon as you and your security team are finished, please return to the Transporter room."

Soon, the three men arrived in the transporter room, and they got ready to beam down. "So, what is the point of this mission, Jim?" asked Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy.

"We are assessing the cultural contamination, and we are to establish some kind of relationship with the Mobians, and later the Echidnas." said Kirk.

Soon, the away team beamed down to the surface, and they arrived right in the middle of the Mobian city.


	2. Chapter 2: The Menniker Incident

Chapter 02: The Menniker Incident

As soon as they beamed down, Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, and Chekov were amazed at what they saw. The city was a place of natural beauty and peace. "This place is incredible!" said Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott.

"I'd have to agree!" said Chekov.

"Yes…" said McCoy. "This place feels different from back home, Jim."

"Yes, well…we should be on our way I suppose." said Kirk.

But getting to the large castle they saw in the distance was anything but peaceful. Every Mobian who saw them either backed off in fear, or shouted some slur at them. Some even threw small pieces of debris at them, but Kirk ordered the security team to not make tensions even worse by firing phaser stuns at the Mobians. But they did speed up their trip and approached the main entrance, where they saw what appeared to be the leader of the Mobians and several guards.

"Greetings, I am Captain James T. Kirk. I am here on behalf of the human settlement and of the United Federation of Planets." said Kirk.

"Welcome, Captain. I am Theodore Acorn, ruler of the Kingdom of Acorn, and we are glad that you could spare some time on your peoples' behalf, and hearing our plight."

"You're welcome, your highness, me and my men will assess the damage done to your people and we will be sure that those responsible will be properly disciplined." said Kirk.

"You will do what you must, Kirk. But I'm sure we have much to discuss." said King Acorn.

"Yes. I'm sure we can work something out." said Kirk as the King and his aides led Kirk and his away team into the castle. They were then taken to the Royal Conference room, where the King and the head of his Secret Service, Commander St. John would meet with Kirk and his officers. They discussed primarily security concerns and of the incident that had threatened to evolve into conflict.

"I believe that negotiations between the Mobians, Echidnas, and the Colonists should take place aboard the _Enterprise_, since the Federation is neutral in this if it erupts into war." said Kirk.

"Aboard your ship, Captain?" asked St. John. "How can we be sure you aren't planning to kill us?"

"Please, Commander. I think we should take the opportunity to try and resolve this situation, since I see that a peaceful solution is a distinct possibility, and maybe these Overlanders will be reasonable."

"Overlanders?" asked Dr. McCoy.

"I believe that is their term for humans, Bones." said Kirk.

"That is correct Captain. And I will come aboard your ship, but don't try anything, or there will be no negotiations." said the King.

"Very well. We will soon contact the Echidna people and we shall come together on the _Enterprise _in three hours." said Kirk.

"Three hours?" said Commander St. John. "What's the delay?"

"There is no delay." said Kirk. "It's just the time I have chosen."

"Very well. Three hours, Kirk." said King Acorn.

"Thank you your highness." said Kirk. "I've already sent the order to call Federation Ambassador Sarek to join us in the negotiation."

"Very good, Captain. Now, I'd like to take this opportunity to take a look at the _Enterprise_." said the King.

"Is that wise, your highness?" asked Commander St. John.

"Of course, Commander. We must be certain that they are not hiding any surprises for us." said King Acorn.

"We'd be honored to allow you aboard the _Enterprise_, your highness. It'll help to pass the time while we await the arrival of the Echidna and Federation Delegation." said Kirk.

"Yes, speaking of…Commander, send the order to the High Council of Echidnopolis, and tell them to meet us aboard the Federation Vessel in three hours." said King Acorn.

"Yes, your highness." said Commander St. John.

Soon, the Mobians sent out the communiqué to the Echidnas, and they agreed to come on board the _Enterprise_, but would arrive later. Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Chekov brought King Acorn, Commander St. John, and two Royal aides aboard the _Enterprise_, where Kirk would give them the grand tour of the ship. But then Uhura reported: "Captain, we've received a message from Starfleet. Ambassador Sarek will be arriving aboard the USS _Matsumo_ within the next hour sir."

"Very well. Arrange to have them provide escort for the Echidna delegates as soon as they begin making their way to the _Enterprise_." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Commander Uhura.

"The _Matsumo_?" asked Dr. McCoy. "Isn't that Gordon Mitchell's ship?"

"Yes, Bones. _Excelsior_-class, Registry Number NCC-2050." said Kirk.

"Aye, I heard that she's got Plasma Torpedo capabilities! Not usual armaments for Federation starships." said Scotty.

"Well then, if you gentlemen will assume your posts, I will get to work giving the usual grand tour of the ship."

Scotty, McCoy, and Chekov went back to their posts, while Captain Kirk got to work giving a guided grand tour of the _Enterprise_ and of its important parts, while awaiting the arrival of the _Matsumo_ and the Echidna delegation.

When Kirk ended the tour with the bridge, he turned to Spock. "Allow me to introduce my first officer and close friend, Captain Spock."

"Your highness." said Spock as he and King Acorn shook hands.

"Spock is also the son of Ambassador Sarek, and he and I have been friends since our service on the previous _Enterprise_." said Kirk.

"Really? You Overlanders must have a few qualities that we share after all…" said King Acorn thoughtfully.

"Captain, the _Matsumo_ is entering the system." said Uhura. "Captain Mitchell is hailing us."

"Well then, on screen." said Kirk turning to the viewscreen which then displayed the visual of Captain Mitchell on the bridge of the _Matsumo_.

"Hello, Captain Kirk." said Captain Mitchell.

"Mitch, good to see you again." said Kirk.

"The pleasure is mine, Jim. How's the _Enterprise_-A holding up?"

"She runs like clockwork, Mitch. What about yours?"

"I'll tell 'ya, the _Matsumo_ is a lot better than the _Kongo_, but it's just as expected, these _Excelsior_-class ships still have bugs to be worked out. But many were resolved while charting spartal anomalies." said Mitchell.

Kirk laughed and he replied: "Anyway, have you been briefed on your assignment and of the situation here?"

"Yeah, Ambassador Sarek is aboard, and we will beam him aboard as soon as we're within transporter range." said Mitchell.

"Good, because the Echidna delegation aboard their ships will cross your path shortly. Could you escort them to the _Enterprise_? And I want you to provide security during the meeting." said Kirk.

"I can do that, Jim. I won't be long. Mitchell out." then the image returned to standard view.

The _Matsumo _made its way towards the _Enterprise_ at ¾ Impulse speed, and as soon as it entered orbit around the planet, two small shuttle-sized craft exited the atmosphere.

"Captain, the Echidna shuttles are coming out of orbit." said Lt. Bill Stuntz, the tactical officer aboard the _Matsumo_.

"Good. Ensign, lay in a course to follow them, match their speed."

"Aye, Captain." said the Ensign at the Conn.

"Captain, we are receiving a message from the lead shuttle." said Lt. Commander Staunton Taylor, the science officer aboard the _Matsumo_. "Audio only."

"On speakers." said Mitchell.

"Hello, Federation Starship _Matsumo_. Thank you for the escort." said the pilot.

"Our pleasure. If all goes as planned, you'll be back home in no time." said Mitchell.

"Very well Captain. Please protect us until we get aboard the _Enterprise_." said the pilot. "The Mitre of the Echinopolis Council will be quite pleased if you do."

"Understood. We're right behind you." said Mitchell.

The _Matsumo_ slowly followed the two smaller Shuttles, which were dwarfed by the large _Excelsior_-class ship, but the trip was uneventful. But then, Mitchell began to notice the Dark Legion Battle Cruiser further away from the _Enterprise_ than it was earlier. But then, Lt. Stuntz reported: "Captain, another Dark Legion ship is exiting the atmosphere, and it appears to be on an intercept course…wait, the other ship is turning to intercept as well."

"What are they doing?" asked Mitchell.

"They are powering their forward weapons systems." said Stuntz.

"Raise shields." said Mitchell.

"Shields up, sir." said Stuntz.

"Transmission from the Echidna shuttles sir. On speakers." said Taylor.

"The Dark Legion ships are coming after us!" shouted the pilot.

"Do you require assistance?" asked Mitchell.

"Please, Captain, you must help us!" said the pilot.

"But what can we do?"

"Grandmaster Menniker has been threatening us for a while. The Mitre never imagined they'd try something like this!" said the pilot. "But I'm sure they don't expect a fight. If you intercept them, they'll probably back off."

"I'm not sure we should get involved in this…" said Mitchell.

"I say we fight! We can best these guys!" said Stuntz.

"The Federation is trying to reach an understanding with these people, Bill." said Mitchell.

"Then we need to remind them that they are attacking *us*, too. Perhaps we could scare them away, then." said Stuntz.

"Alright then, let's teach them we will not tolerate any aggressive actions from them. Arm Phasers, fire a warning shot at them." said Mitchell.

"Phasers armed and ready, sir." said Stuntz.

"Fire." said Mitchell. The _Matsumo_ then fired two phaser shots at the two Dark Legion cruisers, who promptly turned towards the _Matsumo_.

Then Grandmaster Menniker came on the _Matsumo_'s speakers: "What do you Federation fools think you're doing? This is a private matter between me and the Mitre. You need to stay out!"

"We're involved now, Grandmaster. The Mitre and his delegation are under our protection. Do not attack!"said Mitchell. "Cease your attack at once, and power down. Or you shall be fired upon."

"We'll see about that, Overlander. Prepare to do battle." said Menniker who promptly cut communication and ordered his ships to attack the _Matsumo_.

"Captain, they're firing on us!" said Stuntz as the Dark Legion Cruisers fired several laser shots at them. But the shots didn't even penetrate the shields. "Minimal damage to shields."

"Arm Photon Torpedoes and target the closest ship." said Mitchell.

"Ready." said Stuntz.

"Fire!" said Mitchell and the _Matsumo _fired a barrage of Photon Torpedoes at Menniker's ship, and brought down its shields easily, and did some damage to its hull.

"Menniker's cruiser is slowing down to let his comrades try and attack us." said Taylor.

"Well then, if that didn't show him that we're serious, let's damage his comrades. Bill…arm Plasma Torpedoes." said Mitchell.

"Plasma Torpedoes ready, sir." said Stuntz.

"Fire." said Mitchell with less enthusiasm. Then, a green blob of Plasma energy emerged from the central torpedo tube of the ship, and the cruiser turned to try and dodge, but couldn't avoid the torpedo, nor could it's shields defend against the blast, and much to the surprise of everyone, the torpedo blew off a nacelle of the cruiser, and immobilized it.

"Open a channel to Menniker's ship." said Mitchell.

"Open." said Taylor.

"Your ships are damaged, Captain. And we're ready to finish you off if you offer any more aggressive actions towards us or the Echidna delegation. Do you understand?"

"Very well, Captain. It appears we've greatly misjudged your ship's firepower. We will stand aside and let you pass with no further hindrance." said Menniker.

"They are powering down their weapons systems sir." said Stuntz.

"Power ours down too." said Mitchell.

"Incoming message from the Echidna delegation, sir." said Taylor.

"Thank you very much, Captain. We owe you very much." said the pilot. "The Mitre also sends his thanks to you for a quick and rapid response."

"Our pleasure. Land in the _Enterprise_'s shuttle bay as soon as possible." said Mitchell.

"Yes Captain." said the pilot, who promptly got the shuttles aboard the _Enterprise_.


	3. Chapter 3: Diplomatic Aftermath

Chapter 03: Diplomatic Aftermath

In the aftermath of the newly christened "Menniker Incident", as it would be called later on, the _Matsumo_ beamed Ambassador Sarek aboard the _Enterprise_ without delay, and the negotiations would go on for several hours, and the four parties, The Federation, Mobians, Echidnas, and the Dark Legion delegations discussed matters for several hours, discussing whether or not the Colonists should leave, and it did come down to the fact that there would be colonists who expressed no desire to leave the planet. There was also the condition of the Federation, who expressed that the Mobians still hadn't developed Warp Drive, so they technically were still protected under the Prime Directive. But the Echidnas, having developed the technology, partly through their own technological advancements, and partly influenced by technological secrets acquired through the colonists. But the Federation managed to negotiate a treaty between the Colonists and the Mobians, which would ban any further Human contact with the Mobians and Echidnas, and also stated that any further contact with the Federation would be forbidden unless a special automated message was sent requesting that the Federation return to Mobius for immediate aid.

As for the Dark Legion, they would be relocated to the neighboring planet to establish their own settlement in order to maintain the peace on Mobius. They were also forbidden to enter Federation space, and any attempt to do so would result in vessel impoundment by the Federation.

After at least 10 hours of discussions, the Treaty of Mobius was put into effect, and the first act of this Treaty was to get as many willing colonists off Mobius as possible. They were transported aboard both the _Enterprise_ and _Matsumo_, which took at least another 3 hours to do, since well over 3/5 of the Colonists expressed desire to leave the Colony, very much due to hate of the Mobians, and the ones that remained swore to uphold the treaty.

Captains Kirk and Mitchell were on the observation deck of the _Enterprise_, and were gazing upon Mobius. Mitchell then turned to Kirk. "Jim, do you think that one day, these Mobians will want to join the Federation?"

"I dunno, Mitch. They seem quite afraid of us humans. You should have seen King Acorn when you were forced to attack the Dark Legion ships. He was quite surprised at what power our starships had." replied Kirk.

"I'm gonna guess that they feel the same way about us as the colonists did them." said Mitchell. "But why the formalities? They seemed so friendly towards you when you met with them."

"Probably to show politeness and make this as professional as possible." said Kirk. "But I don't think they'll ever make it to our level within the next couple of centuries."

"They seem so curious about the world around them, so passionate about nature and of life, Jim. They'd be perfect for the Federation." replied Mitchell.

"Maybe, Mitch. But not today. Maybe in a century or two….when they're ready…." said Kirk thoughtfully.

But then, Spock arrived and said: "Captain, the last Colonists who want to leave have been beamed aboard. It's time to leave."

"Very well, Spock. As soon as Captain Mitchell is aboard the _Matsumo_, lay in a course for Starbase 177." said Kirk. "And inform Starfleet of the events that took place here."

"Yes, Captain." said Spock heading back to the bridge.

"I certainly hope the Mobians will change their views of humans in the future, Jim." said Mitchell shaking hands with Kirk.

"Probably, Mitch. We'll see. But after what happened here, I have doubt. It shows us all the very principles by which the Federation operates under, and that our goal is not to play god." said Kirk as Mitchell headed for the Transporter room to beam back aboard the _Matsumo_. And within the hour, the two Federation Starships set course for the nearby starbase, and left behind a scarred world, damaged by them.

_82 Years Later….The USS Enterprise-D_…

"….And that is the whole story of the Menniker Incident Captain." said Lt. Commander Data.

"And now, after almost a century, we are about to make contact once more." said Captain Jean-Luc Picard.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Mobius

Chapter 04: Return to Mobius

_Captains Log, Stardate 48092.5: The Enterprise is en-route to the Planet Mobius, after we received a recall signal from the supposed colony that exists on that planet. We are the first Federation Starship in over 80 years to travel to this region after the treaty which stopped hostilities between the colonists and the natives. But the activation of the recall signal means that the treaty no longer is in place._

"Report, Mr. Data." said Picard.

"Sensors show that the planet has severe carbon-based pollution in the atmosphere, and the city of Mobotropolis appears to be consisting of robotic beings." said Data.

"That's weird. According to old reports, the city was clean, serene, you name it." said Commander William T. Riker.

"Maybe there was a revolution of some kind in our absence." said Counselor Deanna Troi.

"No way, if anything fell out of place on that planet, the beacon would have been activated." said Riker. "Something is going on down there."

"Mr. Worf, hail the colony." said Picard.

Worf did so, but there was no response. "No response, Captain."

"Data, scan the colony. Are there any life-forms present?" said Picard.

"Only a few Captain. But I am unable to determine if they are humans or Mobians." said Data.

"Number One, prepare an away team to head down to the colony, see if you can ascertain the situation down there, and report back to me." said Picard.

"Aye, sir. Data, Worf." said Riker telling Data and Worf to accompany him down to the surface. Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge would be part of the away team as well, and the four men immediately beamed down to the surface of the planet.

But down in the colony, the Knothole Freedom Fighters were examining the transmitter which alerted the Federation. "NICOLE, can we determine the automated signal that was sent?" said Princess Sally Acorn.

"Signal is unknown, Sally. But based upon the frequency, it appears to be an automated signal transmission." said Sally's hand-held computer.

"What kind of signal, Sal?" asked Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I dunno. But this transmitter was built to signal somebody beyond the reaches of our planet." said Sally.

"Aliens?" said Miles "Tails" Prower. "That would be awesome!"

"If the inhabitants of this place built a transmitter for that purpose, then we might be able to gain some kind of edge against Robotnik." said Rotor.

"I hope so, Rotor. But who knows if they are even worse than Robotnik…" said Sally.

"Warning, 4 beings detected 5 km away from our present position." said NICOLE.

"Identify." said Sally.

"They are organic lifeforms, Sally. Around 5-6ft tall, they are walking towards this area." said NICOLE.

"Aliens?" said Tails. "Right on cue!"

"Quick, hide!" said Sally as they heard footsteps and voices down the corridor from where the transmitter controls were, and the Freedom Fighters hid from sight.

Riker, Data, Geordi, and Worf walked into the transmitter control room, and Data and Geordi got to work analyzing the transmitter. "It appears to have been recently activated, Commander." said Data.

"It appears to have been crudely repaired, I'm amazed it's still largely intact after 80 years." said Geordi. "But prior to the repairs, it would seem that this transmitter was inoperative."

"Very well." said Riker.

"Sir, I am detecting 6 lifeforms inside this room." said Data.

"Phasers on stun." said Riker drawing his Type-2 phaser. The four Federation officers searched the room, and then they heard a small thumping. "Who's in there? Show yourselves!" demanded Riker.

Then out the closet from which the noise came from, were 3 Mobians, and three more came out from out of a nearby service locker.

The Freedom Fighters saw the 4 aliens pointing weapons at them. "Who are you?" asked the one with a lot of hair on his face.

"I am Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and heir to the throne of Kingdom of Acorn!" said Sally.

"I'm Commander William Riker of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_." said Riker. "Why have you activated that recall beacon?"

"Recall beacon? Is that what it was?" asked Rotor. "And, my name is Rotor the Walrus by the way."

"Suppose we do intros…these are my fellow officers: Lt. Commander Data, Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge, and Lieutenant Worf."

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing on two feet!" said Sonic showing off his moves to the four men. Sally then promptly introduced Tails, Bunnie, and Antoine to Riker and his team.

"Anyway, we didn't know that transmitter had a purpose." said Sally.

"And what is zis "Federation" zat you are speaking of?" asked Antoine.

"You mean to tell us you don't even know what that transmitter was for? And you…really don't know that we're the owners of this place?" said Riker.

"Commander, they are only adolescents, I am certain they know nothing about this place." said Data.

"Good point. All that aside, this was once a colony of the United Federation of Planets, and that was a recall beacon that would signal us to come back here after a long period of isolation." said Riker.

"So you guys are from outer space?" asked Tails growing a bit excited.

"No, we only work in outer space." said Geordi.

"May we also ask what you intended to do with this transmitter?" asked Data.

"We were hoping to use this transmitter as a communication device in order to ensure stable communications with other Freedom Fighters across Mobius. It was in the best condition, and we did work to try and get it operational again." said Sally.

"Freedom Fighters?" asked Worf.

"What kind of Freedom Fighters?" asked Riker.

But before Sally could explain, they heard a: "Picard to Riker."

"I'm here, Captain." said Riker touching his combadge.

"Report your status, Number One." said Picard.

"We've made contact with a group of Mobians on the surface, Captain. One of them is of the Mobian Royalty." said Riker.

"Excellent." said Picard.

"Permission to beam them aboard, Captain." said Riker. "I think there's some explaining that needs to be done."

"Very well, Number One. Proceed." said Picard.

"Who was that y'all was talkin' too?" asked Bunnie.

"Our Captain." replied Riker. "Will you come aboard our ship? We need to discuss the current situation of this planet. That is of course, our mission."

Sally and the Freedom Fighters then huddled up: "What do you think, guys? Should we go?"

"I dunno, Sal. These aliens look kinda like Robuttnik!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, but they seem to know nothing about us. After all, we're survivors, how bad could it be?" said Rotor.

"I'd have to agree." replied Sally. "This could be the chance we've been waiting for."

"Oh, All right, Sal. But I trust these guys as long as I can pay attention to technobabble." said Sonic.

Sally then turned to Riker. "All right, Commander, we're ready."

"Good." said Riker touching his combadge. "Riker to Transporter Room, 10 to beam up."

"Aye sir. Stand by." said the Transporter Chief. And to the surprise of the Freedom Fighters, they all vanished like magic.


	5. Chapter 5: Briefing the Enterprise Crew

Chapter 05: Briefing the _Enterprise_ Crew

The Freedom Fighters found themselves in a very unique room, where the walls were lined with displays and looked very clean and smart. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." said Riker.

"Is this for real?" asked Rotor.

"Yes." said Riker. "You are aboard a starship, and a very sophisticated one to say at least."

"I never could imagine this teleportation capability before in my life!" said Rotor who was impressed.

But then, the door opened and a bald-headed man came into the room. "Princess Sally Acorn, Captain Jean-Luc Picard." said Riker introducing Sally to Picard.

"Your highness." said Picard.

"A pleasure, Captain. And no need for formalities, Sally will do!" said Sally.

"Of course, Sally." said Picard. "I'm sure we have much to discuss."

"Yes, Captain. The situation is grave, I'm afraid." said Sally as Picard led the Freedom Fighters to the observation lounge of the _Enterprise_. From there, Sally told them about Dr. Robotnik and his coup d'état, and that the Freedom Fighters have been the only group that has been able to stand up to him.

"Interesting. Dr. Robotnik has a unique technology called the "Roboticizer", you say?" asked Data.

"Yes, it turns people into robots, and completely robs them of their free will, making them mindless slaves to Robotnik, and they work his factories for days on end." said Sally.

"Sounds like the way the Borg operate." murmured Riker to Picard.

"I find it intriguing that a group so young has been able to fight him for so long." said Troi.

"Trust me, having to grow up quickly wasn't all that great, but we've learned how to take care of ourselves over the years." said Rotor.

"But why did you have to make this your own war?" asked Riker. "We find it even more unusual that you elected to fight an adult's war."

"Partly because we had to. We couldn't simply wait for Robotnik to hunt us all down and make us his mindless slaves, and also because Sonic wanted to fight Robotnik that we simply couldn't let him have all the action to himself. Sonic is numero uno on Robotnik's kill list, since we've foiled so many schemes of his that he's starting to grow desperate." said Sally. "We cannot hold out forever, Captain. As Princess of Mobius, I humbly request that the Federation help us in our struggle."

Picard was surprised at this plea, but then he said: "First, show us what happened since the Federation left."

"NICOLE, display history regarding last known visit of the United Federation of Planets." said Sally.

"Negative. Restricted Material. Time-lock in place." said NICOLE.

"Oh, no….not again." said Sally.

"Time locked?" asked Worf.

"Certain safeguards were installed within NICOLE, some can only be deactivated when I turn 18." said Sally.

"That makes it more difficult." said Riker.

"Allow me…" said Sonic grabbing NICOLE. "Yo, NICOLE."

"Sonic, my main hedgehog, how may I…" then NICOLE cut out.

"We've made contact with the Federation after 80 years! What's the point of withholding certain information from us?" asked Sonic.

"Evaluating……Why must this information be revealed?" asked NICOLE.

"Because we need answers NICOLE!" said Sonic.

"Hmmmm…..Evaluating…..Access Granted. State time period." said NICOLE disengaging the time lock.

"Once again, you got her again, Sonic." said Sally.

"Thank you, Thank you." said Sonic.

"NICOLE, display history of Mobius after the Federation left." said Sally.

"Displaying." said NICOLE as she began: "After the departure of the Federation starships _Enterprise_ and _Matsumo_, the situation on Mobius got worse. The colonists continued to thrive, though some of their technology had began to weaken."

"That makes sense, since the colony ruins appeared to be pretty old for 23rd Century technology." whispered Riker to Picard.

"The tensions between the Mobians and the Colonists grew dire, and in 62 years, the tensions erupted into a full-scale war." continued NICOLE.

"That would be about 20 years ago, Captain." said Dr. Beverly Crusher.

"The war lasted for 5 years, and a man named Julian Kintobor defected to the Mobians and the war began to turn in favor of the Mobians." continued NICOLE.

"Possible descendant of one of the noted colonists, Ivo Kintobor, Captain." said Data.

"The war ended with a Mobian victory. The colony then mysteriously vanished not too long after the war's end." finished NICOLE.

"And now it came to this. Julian Kintobor became Dr. Robotnik, Ruler of Mobius." said Picard.

"That is why you must help us, Captain." said Sally.

Picard was silent for a moment, but then he turned to his comm panel. "Lt. Commander Mitchell, please enter."

Then a man of around 29 years old in a red command division uniform entered the lounge. "Lt. Commander Jason Mitchell reporting as ordered." said Mitchell.

"Will you show our guests around while we discuss the matter?" asked Picard.

"Of course Captain. Freedom Fighters, will you follow me?" asked Mitchell. The Freedom Fighters slowly got out of their chairs and were led out of the room. "You know, it seems we have a bit in common as well." said Mitchell to the Freedom Fighters on the bridge.

"How so, Commander?" asked Sonic.

"The Captain of the _Matsumo_ was my Grandfather, just as the king of that time was your ancestor, Princess." said Mitchell as he led them off the bridge.

But in the observation lounge, Picard and the Executive officers debated what action should be taken. "Captain, we can't leave these people to suffer because of the Prime Directive!" insisted Crusher.

"Are you saying we become their saviors?" asked Riker. "We can't aid a pre-warp civilization overthrow a corrupt government just because they asked us to!"

"Even if they are a pre-warp culture, the Federation was indirectly responsible for bringing this upon them." said Troi.

"You do have a point, Counselor." said Picard. "We had hoped to prevent further harm to these people by creating that treaty. We never intended to condemn these people to over 8 decades of suffering. It's almost as bad as the Bajoran people. I think it's time for the Federation to redeem itself in the eyes of these people, and if we help them, it would repair the relationship between the Mobians and the Federation."

"I agree with the Captain." said Crusher.

"So do I." said Troi.

"Then I will contact Starfleet Command of our situation. Of course a diplomatic relationship with Robotnik would have been preferred to Starfleet imposing a settlement, but I'm certain they will see we have no choice…." said Picard. "Dismissed." Then Picard headed for his ready room to open communications with Starfleet Command, while the executive officers went back to work.

Meanwhile, Mitchell was in Ten-Forward with the Freedom Fighters, having shown them most of the basic systems of the ship, and was now treating them to some good food in Ten-Forward.

"I must say, Commander, the _Enterprise_ is a wondrous place." said Sally. "Everyone plays a role in its workings, personal lives, and in learning so much more."

"Humanity has been that way ever since Warp Drive was invented well over 300 years ago. Our goal is to enrich ourselves with knowledge of our universe, and we still seek to uncover the mysteries that still exist." said Mitchell.

"Yeah, sounds like a whole lotta adventure to me!" said Sonic. "Lots of places to juice it loose! Lots o' other bad guys to beat, this sounds like my kinda life!"

Mitchell was slightly confused by Sonic's words, and said: "Juice it loose? What does that mean?"

"You'll see, Commander." said Sally.

"Anyway, I wanna know more about you, Commander." said Tails.

"Yes, I suppose, since I know so much about you, I'll tell you about myself." said Mitchell.

"Then tell us how you joined Stahfleet, Commandah." said Bunnie.

"Well, I'm from the human homeworld of Earth, which is where the Federation Government is located, and where Starfleet Academy is located. I applied there when I was 18, and graduated at 21, like most people are. My first assignment as an Ensign was aboard the USS _Bismarck_ as a tactical officer. I served for 5 years and then was promoted to Lieutenant. I then transferred to the Enterprise and I served as one of its many flight controllers for the last 3 years before I was promoted to Lt. Commander and offered the First-Officer position of the USS _Andromeda_, the sister ship to _Enterprise_. I'm just doing this mission so that I could see what my grandfather saw." said Mitchell.

"Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet." said Sonic.

But then, the communicator beeped and said: "Picard to Mitchell."

Mitchell then touched his combadge and said: "Go ahead, Captain."

"Will you and the Freedom Fighters report to the bridge?"

"On our way, Captain." said Mitchell as he led the Freedom Fighters towards the bridge.

Down on the planet, in the city of Robotropolis, Dr. Robotnik was on an observation platform observing a large ship being made ready for launch. "Sir, the _Corruptor_ is soon to be made ready for launch."

"Excellent, Snively. Soon, I will find a new place to expand my Empire, and not even the Freedom Fighters can stop me!" said Robotnik laughing hysterically.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Mission

Chapter 06: A New Mission

Lt. Commander Mitchell led the Freedom Fighters to the bridge of the _Enterprise_, where Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Lt. Commander Data, Lt. Worf, and Counselor Troi were, and Picard directed Sally to his ready room. And as soon as Picard sat in his chair he said: "I've spoken with my superiors."

"And?" said Sally hopefully.

"Based on the information you have provided me, Starfleet Command has granted me authorization to aid you in any way possible. But they have told me to try and capture Dr. Robotnik and try to secure the Roboticizer technology so that one: Robotnik can be tried for his crimes, and two: so that we can study the Roboticization process and find a way to improve on it for a more practical use. And to hopefully find a way to reverse the process." said Picard.

"Thank you, Captain. On behalf of the Free Mobians, I thank you for your aid. This may redeem the Federation for its mistake 80 years ago." said Sally.

"Of course, you will have to inform your people of the Federation's involvement in this matter. We will transport you down to Knothole, where you will meet with the other Freedom Fighters and we shall begin planning on how we will fulfill our objectives." said Picard. Sally nodded in agreement.

On the bridge, Sonic, Tails, and Rotor were observing the flight control station that Mitchell was sitting at. "How fast did you say it goes, again?" asked Sonic.

"Warp 9.2. That would equal about 834 kilometers per second. Faster than the speed of light." said Mitchell.

"If I could run at that speed, I could be in Robotropolis and out again in no time flat!" said Sonic.

"Well the speed of sound is your limit, and we can only go as fast as Warp 5 with the new limits these days." replied Mitchell.

But then, Captain Picard and Sally exited the ready room and Picard said: "Commander Mitchell."

"Yes, sir?" asked Mitchell.

"I am assigning you to be part of an away team I'm preparing to head down to the planet." said Picard.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." said Mitchell.

"Mr. Worf, assemble a small security team to head down to the planet." said Picard. "Then meet me in Transporter Room 3."

"Aye sir." said Worf as he got to work.

"Mr. Data, accompany me as well." said Picard.

"Aye sir." said Data getting out of his chair.

"You have the bridge, Number One." said Picard.

"Aye, sir." said Riker as Picard, Data, Mitchell, and the Freedom Fighters headed for the Transporter room. Dr. Crusher was already there, since they'd need a doctor to help down on the planet in case of trouble. Soon Worf and a team of security officers entered the room and they immediately transported down to the planet's surface.

They appeared outside Knothole Village, and they made their way into the village, where many other Freedom Fighters were surprised to see the Federation personnel with them. Sally then rallied the other Freedom Fighter groups in the main hut of the village and informed them of their new Federation allies, and of Captain Picard's plan. But of course she warned them that there may be some opposition by older Mobians who despise humans, and would object especially to the Federation, after the Menniker Incident.

But while Sally, Picard, and the Freedom Fighter leaders discussed the plan, Worf, Data, and Mitchell were beaming down weapons and equipment from the _Enterprise_, in order to make the fighting much easier. But of course, they wouldn't distribute them until the word was given. But then, Sally arrived with Picard and she said: "Guys, we have a new problem."

"What is it Sal? No, wait, lemme guess…Robotnik." said Sonic.

"Yes. I received a message from Uncle Chuck; he says that Robotnik is building a kind of spacecraft that has warp capabilities! He intends to launch within 24 hours, so this may be our only chance to stop him." said Sally.

"Who is this Uncle Chuck you speak of?" asked Data.

"He's my Uncle, and the only family I have left." replied Sonic. "He was roboticized during the takeover, and after regaining his free will, he has become our spy within Robotropolis."

"Ah." replied Data.

"And now, Mr. Worf, Data, and Mr. Mitchell, you're on weapons detail. We plan to infiltrate the city and make our way to the command center, where we can hack into Robotnik's computer systems and deactivate the SWAT Bot units, rendering it easy for us to secure the city under Federation control." said Picard.

"And how to you plan to do that, Captain?" asked Bunnie.

"I have been working on a command code which should work with Robotnik's computer systems. With any luck, we should be able to use that code to command all SWAT Bot units to shut down." said Data.

"Wow. Even I could never think of that." said Rotor.

"Only an android of Data's caliber could, Rotor." said Sally.

"But in order for this to work, Sally, I require the assistance of NICOLE." said Data.

Sally then handed NICOLE over to Data so that he could input the information into NICOLE. Worf and Mitchell meanwhile, got to work arming the Freedom Fighters with Federation weapons.

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: We have gotten to work preparing the Mobians for a battle against the forces of Dr. Robotnik, while the Enterprise monitor's Robotnik's progress in his starship preparations._

Lt. Commander Mitchell was handing out hand phasers to the Freedom Fighters, and Sonic was more dumbfounded than the others were. "Man, how does this thing work?" But suddenly, Sonic pushed the trigger and the Phaser fired dangerously close to his foot, taking him completely by surprise, much to the annoyance of Sally and Mitchell.

"You got lucky there, friend." said Mitchell. "That phaser was on stun. Anything above level 4 would harm and eventually disintegrate you. No, it's more like this." then Mitchell fired his at the target downrange.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." said Sonic.

"Considering that only Sonic doesn't have the real ability to learn." said Sally as she fired her phaser at the target downrange like a skilled marksman, much to the surprise of Sonic.

"Very funny, Sal." said Sonic. "Very funny."

"And very accurate too." said Mitchell.

"Mou princezz, I can be doing better." said Antoine. Antoine then assumed a rather unusal stance and fired at the target, but hit it more towards the side than the middle.

"You were saying, Ant?" asked Sonic as he fired his correctly at the target.

This would continue for a couple hours, as the Freedom Fighters fired their weapons downrange at the targets. But neither noticed Mitchell on the back of a large creature and raising a rifle at the targets. Mitchell then fired at the target and surprised the Freedom Fighters that they turned to see Mitchell and: "Hey Dulcy!" said Bunnie.

"Hi guys! I was just taking Mr. Mitchell here out for a little flight!" said Dulcy.

"And I was just testing out one of these Compression Phaser rifles that we recently got." said Mitchell riding atop Dulcy. "I also have a message from Captain Picard. He says that we move on the city within the next hour, so get your stuff together and meet with him ASAP."

"Right. Okay, grab the holsters and let's go." said Sally as she and the Knothole Freedom Fighters headed back to meet with Captain Picard.

But within the city of Robotropolis, the progress of the starship was nearing its peak, and the Freedom Fighters were running out of time…


	7. Chapter 7: The Infil of Robotropolis

Chapter 07: The Infiltration of Robotropolis

Captain Picard, Data, and Worf were making the final adjustments to their plan based upon intelligence provided by NICOLE, and then, all the Freedom Fighters gathered around the table as Data began his briefing: "We have made our final plans to infiltrate the command center, and it will require everyone's cooperation. We'll divide into two teams: Captain Picard and I will lead a team to infiltrate the command center by conventional means, while Lt. Worf, Dr. Crusher, and Lt. Commander Mitchell lead another team through the sewer system to try and infiltrate the command center through there. We will rendezvous with each other inside the command center and from there we must make our way through the defenses, and from there, we can locate the main computer terminal and NICOLE can upload the command codes and establish a computer link with the _Enterprise_ and shut down the SWAT Bot units, rendering for an easy takeover."

"Question: Will the _Enterprise_ provide support?" asked Ari the Ram.

"We are trying to keep this operation as stealthy as we can. But if the mission goes wrong, then we will relay firing coordinates to the _Enterprise_." replied Worf.

"But one of our goals is to minimize collateral damage, so with any luck we won't have to call upon the _Enterprise_. But we will if we must." said Picard.

"So it's a last resort option?" said Lupe Wolf.

"Yes." said Worf.

"Now, my team will consist of Sonic, Sally, Tails, Bunnie, and Dulcy." said Picard. "The rest of you will follow Lt. Commander Mitchell and Lt. Worf into the sewers. We'll have to maintain communication silence, but we'll report periodically to assure that nothing is going wrong."

"And, all Starfleet officers, one more thing; shoot to kill." said Mitchell. "All non-Mobian targets are hostile. Now let's move out."

Soon, everything was in place, and Picard's team was getting ready, and then Tails arrived and said: "Sonic! I got those Power Rings from the Grotto!"

"Good work, Big guy! These are definitely gonna come in handy!" said Sonic.

"Curious. May I scan one of those, Sonic?" said Data grabbing his tricorder. He scanned it thoroughly and said: "This ring appears to contain a great deal of energy that is nearly off the charts, Captain. It also seems to have been designed to respond to a certain genetic code found in only one person…." finished Data looking towards Sonic.

"Yep. My Uncle Chuck invented them for me so I could take down creeps like Robotnik!" said Sonic.

"He must be quite intelligent to have designed such a powerful power source." said Picard thoughtfully.

"Talking of which, we're gonna meet with him before we head into the city." said Sally. "Dulcy, you know where to go."

"Right'o Sally!" said Dulcy.

But then, Mitchell came up to the Mobians and he said: "I'm amazed with Picard."

"How so, Commander?" asked Tails.

"He has a distaste for children, in case you should know." said Mitchell. "But he must see something of a Starfleet officer within you in order to hold back that distaste for so long."

"A Starfleet Officer?" said Tails thoughtfully. "You think we could make it into Starfleet like you, Commander?"

"Well, since your species is not a member of the Federation, you'd require the support of a command level officer such as myself, Commander Riker, or Captain Picard." said Mitchell. "But don't you go getting any ideas, kid. If you want my approval, show me control, discipline, and coordination. Without them, you'll never make it into the upper ranks of Starfleet."

"Besides, aren't we a bit too young to join?" asked Sally.

"C'mon, I've seen some pretty young cadets back in my academy days. If you're lucky, you'll make it into Starfleet." said Mitchell. "Don't worry. Just be patient." finished Mitchell as he headed over to join Worf and his team.

Soon, Dulcy ferried Picard, Data, Sonic, Sally, and Tails over to where Sir Charles Hedgehog was waiting. As soon as introductions were made, Sir Charles began to provide the intelligence to the Starfleet team. "The best way into the command center above ground would be through the nearby factory. The main entrance to the command center is too heavily guarded for a frontal assault. You can get inside the factory using one of Robotnik's hoverships."

"And how will that help us?" asked Data.

"It will allow us to slip past their security. Trust me, we've done this before." said Sally.

"And where can we find a hovership?" asked Picard.

"Right over there." said Chuck pointing to a captured hovership nearby. "And it still works. Get moving, fast!"

"Right. Sally and Mr. Data, can you fly that thing?" asked Picard.

"I believe so, Captain. It looks similar to a shuttlecraft." said Data.

"With my help, I think you can." said Sally as Picard's team raced aboard the shuttle.

Meanwhile, Worf's team entered the sewers through a maintenance hatch and Rotor and Antoine led the way towards the Command Center. Worf wasn't enjoying himself to say at least. "This smell is unbearable. How do you manage to come down here on an irregular basis?"

"Trust me, Mr. Worf. It takes some getting used to when you run operations into the city for a living." said Rotor.

"Just keep us moving Rotor." grumbled Mitchell as the team slowly made their way through the sewers and avoiding the grime and other things down there.

Meanwhile, Picard's team, in their commandeered hovership, made their way towards the factory next to the command center. The flight was largely uneventful, but Picard decided to take the opportunity to contact the _Enterprise_. "Picard to _Enterprise_." said Picard quietly.

"Go ahead Captain." said Riker.

"Reporting in, everything is proceeding according to plan." said Picard.

"Very well, sir. Worf's team reported that they ran into a little resistance, but they're still on schedule." said Riker.

"Good. Stay alert, keep a transporter lock on us in case it's necessary." said Picard.

"Understood sir." said Riker.

"Picard out." said Picard.

The hovership made its way towards the factory where two hover units stood by to inspect them. When they demanded a clearance code, Data told NICOLE to transmit the control signal to the two hover units, and they simply stood aside. Sally was surprised and she said: "I knew that you would come in handy."

"Thank you, Sally." replied Data as they flew the hovership into the factory. When they landed, Sonic and Bunnie looked all around them, and they didn't see any SWAT Bots, and the remainder of the team quickly sprinted to cover. The casually snuck behind several finished StealthBots and one moment, everything was all quiet. But then, an Orb appeared and signaled the SWAT Bots of intruders. Of course, the Orb was promptly destroyed by a Phaser shot from Data.

"I'll distract the bots! You guys keep moving!" said Sonic as several SWAT Bots appeared.

"Priority One Hedgehog! Priority One Hedgehog!" said the Bots as they fired at Sonic, and were too busy focused on him that they didn't notice Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Picard, and Data sneaking onto the catwalks above. From there, they took shots at the other SWAT Bots and Hover Units that were sent after them.

At the launch site, Snively reported: "Sir, we have intruders inside Factory 14. The Hedgehog is among them."

"The Hedgehog?" murmured Robotnik, who suddenly said: "Well don't let him ruin my chance for a launch!! Kill him!! Kill him, I say!!"

"Y-y-y-yes sir…" said Snively. "You miserable toad…." he then muttered to himself.

Picard's team slowly went higher onto the catwalks of the factory, while Sonic was enjoying himself taking out several SWAT Bot units in the process. "Eat my speed, SWAT Butts! You're even uglier than a pile of rocks!"

But then, Picard shouted: "Sonic! Will you stop showboating and get up here!"

"Sure thing, Captain! I'll be right up!" Sonic shouted back. Then he turned to the other SWAT Bots: "Sorry guys, but I have a mission to carry out! See 'ya scrap heads!" Then Sonic produced a power ring and raced through the line of SWAT Bots and raced up the wall and met up with Picard, Sally, and the others.

But then they came to a large door and before Picard could ask, Bunnie grabbed the door with her strong arm and lifted it up, much to the bewilderment of Picard and Data. But questions aside, the team slipped under the door before any more SWAT Bots and Hover Units could stop them. There was a long tunnel which led to the command center and Sonic then said: "Why walk then you can run?"

"I don't like the sound of this…" grumbled Picard as he grabbed Sonic and as soon as everyone (minus Tails, who didn't need to) had grabbed on, Sonic ran at full speed down the long corridor, something Picard and Data were more than surprised about. "Now I know what warp speed is feeling like!" shouted Picard over the sound of Sonic.

"Isn't this past cool, Sonic?" asked Tails who wasn't far behind.

"Way past!" said Sonic.

Meanwhile, Worf's team, which now couldn't stand the stench, finally made it out of the sewers on a lower level, and though Worf was still grumbling, they pressed on to climb up towards the upper levels of the command center.

Soon, Picard's team arrived in the command center, and Picard felt a little bit dazed by the experience, and all Sally could say was: "Welcome to my world, Captain."

"What's next, Sally-girl?" asked Bunnie.

"I think we should take the maintenance tubes. They're the best route to avoid getting detected further." said Sally. "We'll have to crawl through them."

"Shouldn't be much different than the Jefferies tubes on the _Enterprise_." replied Picard.

"You too, huh?" asked Sally as she climbed towards a hatch which led to the maintenance tubes, and the team climbed into the tube, and with Data bringing up the rear, closed it behind them and they began a long crawl through the tube towards the central command center, where the Roboticizer was located.

"I'll check ahead." said Sonic as he opened the vent and dropped down into chamber, and saw no one in sight. He then signaled the others to come down. But Picard felt a little uneasy it seemed a bit too quiet to be empty.

Data then saw the control console that he needed to access, and he and Sally walked over to the console to establish a computer interlock with the _Enterprise_. But as Sally plugged NICOLE into the console, they heard a familiar "Stop where you are. Put your hands in the air." said several SWAT Bots as they trained their lasers on the team.

When they turned around, they saw a screen with a familiar person: "Robotnik!" shouted Sonic.

"Hello, Hedgehog. Princess. And I see your Federation friends are with you as well." said Robotnik.

"How did you know about us?" asked Picard.

"I detected the recall signal and based on old information I had, I figured the Federation would arrive, Captain. Spare yourself the trouble and surrender yourself." said Robotnik.

"I see no justification to serve you, Doctor. I cannot, I will not devote myself to a lifetime of service under you!" snapped Picard.

"You are a hot-tempered one, are you, Captain. Perhaps I should test the Roboticizer on a human, and maybe you'll reconsider." said Robotnik directing his SWAT Bot units to corral Picard into the Roboticizer. But nobody noticed Sally whispering something to Sonic, and he was nodding in agreement. Data meanwhile shifted position in front of where NICOLE was, and he began to push some buttons behind his back. But then suddenly, as Picard got closer to the Roboticizer chamber, Sonic produced a Power ring from behind his back and immediately launched his attack on the SWAT Bots surrounding Picard and was able to get him away from the Roboticizer. But before the other SWAT Bots could draw a bead on them, one was shot by a phaser blast. They turned and saw Mitchell and Worf, as well as Antoine and Rotor firing their weapons at the SWAT Bots, and Robotnik was enraged. "You are clever, Hedgehog. But I will soon be up in the stars, looking for a new place to conquer! And you cannot stop me!" Then the screen went blank.

"Great timing, guys!" shouted Sonic as Worf, Crusher, Mitchell, Antoine, and Rotor walked up to join them, Mitchell tossing a Phaser rifle to Picard. "What kept you?"

"The other Freedom Fighters are working to secure the lower levels of this building, and we came up here to check on you." said Mitchell.

"Did you set up the interlock yet? I dunno how long they can hold out!" said Rotor.

"We are just coming to that Rotor." said Data turning to the console. "NICOLE, establish an interlock with the computer aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Working…." said NICOLE. "Interlock established."

"Upload command codes into Robotnik's computer system." said Data.

"Uploading, Mr. Data. Please stand by." said NICOLE. Data was intrigued by how NICOLE referred to him by name, but he set questions aside when NICOLE said: "Code uploaded, standing by to initiate commands from the _Enterprise_."

Data then touched his combadge: "Data to _Enterprise_. Codes are uploaded, you may proceed when ready."

"Acknowledged." said Geordi. "Stand by."

But then, more SWAT Bots marched into the room, and whilst the team did their best to try and hold them off, but Antoine ended up getting shot in the process. But as Bunnie moved to help Antoine to safety, a SWAT Bot prepared to kill them, but suddenly it just turned off, much to the surprise of the Freedom Fighters, and soon the other units followed and simply turned off.

"It's workin' ya'll!" shouted Bunnie.

"Those bots are all becoming useless scrap without any more control!" shouted Sonic.

"Data to LaForge. The code is working. All SWAT Bot units are beginning to shut down." said Data.

But at the spacecraft launch site, Robotnik was making final preparations for launch when Snively reported: "Sir, we have a problem."

"What is it now, Snively?" snarled Robotnik.

"We are losing SWAT Bot control, sir. Units are shutting down, one-by-one. I am unable to restore them. I think the Freedom Fighters are shutting them down with the aid of the Federation." said Snively nervously.

"What?!! If we don't get out of here now, we're finished! Commence launch procedure!" said Robotnik. "I don't care if we're missing anything! I'm not going into a Federation prison today!"

"Yes sir." said Snivley as he got to work preparing the final launch sequence.

But this didn't go unnoticed. As Data worked the computer, he noticed what Robotnik was doing: "Captain, Dr. Robotnik's vessel is powering up and will take off shortly."

"Sounds like our last chance to stop him!" said Sally.

"I'm sure the _Enterprise _can cut him off." said Picard.

"Do it! Now!" said Sally.

"Picard to _Enterprise_, Dr. Robotnik's ship is taking off soon. Move into position and prepare to capture it." said Picard.

"Aye sir." said Riker.

Aboard the _Enterprise_, Riker told the ensign at the conn: "Plot an intercept course to cut him off."

"Aye sir." replied the Ensign who maneuvered the ship slowly into position over Robotropolis.

But then, the tactical officer reported: "Commander, Robotnik's vessel has launched. Tractor beams are ready."

"As soon as it's within range, engage tractor beams and beam him and Snivley to the brig." said Riker.

"Aye, Commander." said the officer.

The _Enterprise_ slowly moved into position above the Robotnik's ship, which then turned to avoid crossing paths with the _Enterprise_. Though the _Enterprise _kept up easily, Robotnik then proceeded into the upper atmosphere and was almost in range of the tractor beam of the _Enterprise_. But then, to the surprise of the crew, Robotnik then performed a maneuver that very few had attempted: He engaged the Warp drive on his ship and then raced away from the _Enterprise_, leaving Riker, Troi, and Geordi in shock and awe.

"He attempted a high atmospheric warp and succeeded." said Geordi.

"He risked that maneuver to escape…" said Troi thoughtfully.

"Rather than be taken prisoner." said Riker. "Riker to Picard."

"Go ahead, Number One." said Picard.

"Robotnik and Snivley have escaped. They performed a high atmospheric warp to avoid getting captured. Do you want us to pursue?"

Picard thought for a moment and replied: "Track him, but do not pursue. Inform Starfleet that he is on the run in our space. Have other ships pursue. We must remain here to secure Mobius."

"Acknowledged." said Riker.

"You're just gonna let him go?" asked Sally with surprise.

"Sally, we are not letting him go. We will order a search effort in this sector and we'll hunt and capture him." said Picard. "You have my word we will find him and make him answer for his atrocities against your people."

Sally then got an upset look on his face, but Sonic reassured her by saying: "He's got a point, Sal. We at least got the city back, and we liberated Mobius. Isn't that enough for now?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Aunt Sally! We'll be ready for him next time! We have the Federation helping us!" said Tails.

"I guess you're both right. We at least got our city back! That's good enough for today!" said Sally. "And your plan was a good one, Sonic!" said Sally kissing him, making Sonic blush a bit.

"Your plan?" asked Crusher.

"Sonic saw you guys approaching via a reflection, so he planned a way to save Captain Picard and buy you guys some time to get into position." said Sally.

"Very original…" said Mitchell thoughtfully as he gestured to Captain Picard for a word with him, while everyone else got to work assessing the situation in the city.


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions and Departures

Chapter 08: Decisions and Departures

"Antoine, will you hold still? This would heal a lot better if you did!" said Dr. Crusher as she worked to heal Antoine's wound.

"Just relax, there, Ant." said Bunnie. "You'll be fine. Now let the good doctah here help ya."

"Oui, Oui. I am chilling." said Antoine. "Sorry Doctair."

Dr. Crusher soon was able to treat Antoine's wound without any further difficulty. "There, isn't that better?" asked Crusher.

"Oui, Doctair. That is feeling good and new." said Antoine.

"That's "Good as New", Ant." said Rotor.

But then, Worf reported in and said: "I've received word from my security team. All sectors of the city are back under control. All robot units on this planet have been shut down."

"Thank you, Mr. Worf. What about the Roboticized Mobians?" asked Sally.

"They still follow the will of Robotnik, Sally." said Data. "We have them contained for now, so they are no threat to us. But it will be some time until we can restore their minds."

"Very well, Mr. Data. Thank you for helping." said Sally.

"My pleasure." said Data.

"Freedom Fighters." said Mitchell. "C'mon over here and talk to us for a minute." And soon, the Freedom Fighters gathered around Captain Picard and Lt. Commander Mitchell. "That was some fine work. We rarely see one so young be able to come up with such coordination and discipline among each other."

"Where are you two going with this?" asked Sonic.

"We would like to offer you a chance to join Federation Starfleet." said Picard. "Commander Mitchell and I have been discussing writing references and we will endorse your entry into Starfleet Academy if you accept."

The Freedom Fighters were surprised at this and they talked between each other and when they turned back to Picard and Mitchell, Sonic spoke first: "If you're talking about a chance for adventure, and a chance to see new planets, then I accept!"

"Me too!" said Tails.

"So will I." said Rotor.

"Oui. I am honaired to be accepting zis!" said Antoine.

"Don't forget me!" said Bunnie.

"As tempting an offer as that would be, I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down." said Sally, much to the surprise of the Freedom Fighters.

"Why not, Sal?" asked Rotor.

"Because, I am the Princess. I have to stay here and supervise the reconstruction efforts; since I don't think that just anyone is gonna trust the Federation. Someone has to help building a new relationship with the Federation. It may as well be me. And I also still must find a way to save my father…" said Sally starting to shed tears.

"It's cool, Sal. If you don't wanna go…" said Sonic.

"Sonic. Everyone. Go with the crew of the _Enterprise_. The Federation needs people with your skills in hunting Robotnik down. You'd be just as valuable to them as you were to me and everyone. And there is a better life they can offer you out there than being cooped up down here. You guys should. I won't stop you." said Sally.

"Then we'll go then." said Sonic.

"Good, that's settled. I'll stay on the planet and we can leave when you're ready." said Mitchell.

"Right. C'mon, Tails, we got packing to do!" said Sonic.

"Right, Sonic!" said Tails as the two friends jolted back to Knothole. Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine followed, though at a much slower pace.

_Captain's Log, Stardate 48109.3: The USS Rochambeau, the USS Schweitzer, and the USS Kirov have arrived to relieve the Enterprise so that we may head to Starbase 177 to resupply and begin to head to Earth with our soon-to-be Starfleet Academy Cadets._

"Okay Sally. The Federation is going to establish a Starbase and a ground base here, to deter any future incursions." said Picard. "The _Rochambeau_, _Schweitzer_, and the _Kirov_ will provide relief and construction supplies that you will require."

"Thank you Captain. And thank you for helping. We couldn't have done this without your help." said Sally.

"Our pleasure." said Picard. "The Federation made a mistake of being too trusting of the colonists. We will ensure that that mistake will not be made again, and if your people learn to trust the Federation once more."

"I think I can help in that department, and once I get my father back, I think I can persuade him of the Federation's good intentions." said Sally.

"The Federation would welcome that day." said Picard.

"We're ready to go, Captain." said Mitchell pointing to Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters, who were ready to begin their new journey, and ready to say their goodbyes.

For Sonic, he had to say goodbye to his Uncle. "Good luck, Sonic. The Federation can provide a better life for you than I could have imagined."

"I'll miss you, Unc." said Sonic hugging his Uncle. "But I promise I'll return when I can."

"The same applies for me too." said Sally hugging Sonic and giving him a good-bye kiss. "You know I'll miss you, Sonic. However will I deal with not having you around?"

"Contact me every once in a while, Sal. If something comes up back home, I'll see what I can do." said Sonic. "And don't go changin' on me, Sally Acorn!"

And then, the two shared a very passionate kiss, much to the surprise of everyone around them, but then as soon as they broke the kiss, Sonic joined Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Captain Picard, and Lt. Commander Mitchell to beam aboard the _Enterprise_. "Picard to _Enterprise_. 7 to beam up."

"Aye sir." said the Transporter chief. Sonic waved goodbye once more before he disappeared in a Transporter beam along with the rest of the group.


	9. Chapter 9: Journey to Earth

Chapter 09: Journey to Earth

Once aboard the _Enterprise_, Commander Mitchell was assigned to take care of them until they reached Earth, and he immediately took them to their assigned quarters, and when they got there, Mitchell reminded them of the basic room appliances, such as the replicators, and then he said: "Today, you can rest. Tomorrow, you'll begin."

"Begin what?" asked Sonic.

"Before you can take the entrance exams, you must learn many things about certain terminology we use, and of course basic starship systems, etc. etc. But the experience you guys have, you shouldn't find it too difficult." said Mitchell.

"Why can't we ever do things the easy way?" asked Sonic.

"If the ways of getting into the Federation Starfleet was easy, there'd be millions of officers instead of dozens." said Mitchell. "You may join me for dinner in Ten Forward at 1900 hours."

"Thanks." said Rotor as he went into his room. Bunnie and Antoine shared a room, as did Sonic and Tails, and they were gonna enjoy every bit of it, since the rooms were built around comfort, a big improvement from their homes back on Mobius.

"Check it out, Sonic! The beds are quite comfortable!" said Tails.

"Yeah, and the view is mondo-cool!" said Sonic. "Think of all the new stars we can see! I wish Sal could see this!"

"She will someday, Sonic. If she ever comes to visit us." said Tails.

"Anyway, let's get settled in Tails, then let's go to Ten Forward to meet with Commander Mitchell." said Sonic.

But then, they heard a beeping sound. "Come in." said Sonic as the door opened to show Counselor Troi.

"Hi, Counselor Troi!" said Tails.

"Hello Tails. Sonic." said Troi. "I trust everything is satisfactory?"

"It sure is, Counselor!" said Sonic. "This place is mondo-cool!"

Troi was a bit puzzled by that phrase but said: "You seem very pleased with the prospect of this experience being a new adventure for you."

"Really?" asked Sonic, who was a bit puzzled. "How'd 'ya know that?"

"I am only part human. I am part of another species called Betazoids. They're a humanoid race with telepathic abilities, but since I am only part Betazoid, I can only sense emotions." explained Troi.

"Oh. Well, that makes a whole lotta sense. Anyway, is there something you need?" asked Sonic.

"I would like you and friends to accompany me to be fitted for clothing. Its protocol." said Troi.

"Well, all right, Counselor. Let's go then." said Sonic as Troi led them along with Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine to where a group of tailors measured them thoroughly for the right size, and when the clothes were replicated, the Freedom Fighters put them on, though Sonic had to have two slots for his quills cut out. But Sonic and Tails requested that they keep their shoes, since they couldn't be duplicated. Rotor would wear special soles to protect his feet, though Bunnie would not receive any footwear, since her feet were inorganic. They then proceeded to Ten-Forward, where they saw Mitchell preparing a small feast. And much to Sonic's chagrin: "Are those what I think they are?" he said drooling over a plate of…

"That's right Sonic. Chili Dogs. My family's recipe." said Mitchell. "Back home on Earth, in the city of Washington, D.C., my mom and uncle run a restaurant selling all kinds of interesting food. I helped out there when I was growing up, and the recipes are still in my mind to this day. I can still do it."

"Wow, Commander! This food looks great!" said Tails.

"Go ahead. Dig in. Food's meant to be eaten, not adorned upon." said Mitchell. And Sonic and Tails happily complied and began to chow down on all the various food items that were arranged on table.

But as they were eating salads, as insisted by Mitchell, they saw a woman walk up to them and say: "You eat like you haven't eaten in a lifetime."

"Excuse me?" asked Sonic.

"You really have indulged in much food, it makes me think that you've only been eating very little to work up an appetite like that." said the woman. "I'm Guinan. I'm the bartender here, and a listener."

"Listener? Does that mean you listen in on other folks ideas?" asked Sonic.

"In a matter of speaking." said Gunian. "I hear that you guys are thinking about going into the Academy."

"We're not thinking. We are gonna go." said Tails.

"Really?" replied Gunian. "Considering you know so little about the technology we have up here. I'd be amazed if you even made it through one week."

"So would I." said Mitchell. "But with a little training on the _Enterprise_, you guys shouldn't have any problems. The entrance exams aren't half as tough as the ones we used to do back when I was at the academy."

"If you say so." said Tails. "What are gonna do to get ready for the exams in so little time?"

"You guys are gonna aid the _Enterprise_ in its next scheduled survey of a nebula in the remains of a neutron star. This will provide you with basic understanding of starship functions and sciences that you must understand in order to succeed. And Sonic, Sally has warned me of you apparent technological 'illiteracy', so I will teach you in ways that you will understand."

"Understood." said Sonic.

"Tails, you will work with Lt. Commander Data, and Sally has told me that you are a very intelligent young boy. I think with some input from Data, you will do fine." said Mitchell.

"Got it." said Tails.

"Rotor, you will be working with Lt. Commander LaForge, since you seem to be proficient in technology, and if you consider an Engineering Major, you could get started there." said Mitchell.

"I'd like that!" said Rotor. "And I think I might!"

"Antoine, you will work with Lt. Reginald Barclay. He could help you overcome your psychological problems and help you toughen up a bit, and of course it would be a good experience for him, passing on some of his knowledge to you." said Mitchell.

"I will not be letting you down Commandair." said Antoine. "And I will emerge a bettair person!"

"You wish, Ant…" muttered Sonic.

"Anyway…Bunnie, you will work with Lt. Worf. You seem fit for security purposes with those inorganic limbs. You will learn, in addition to required studies, starship security procedures, basic hand-to-hand combat/ But given your experience, you won't find it too difficult." said Mitchell.

"Sure thing, sugah." said Bunnie. "I will fit in very nicely."

"We arrive at the Starbase at 2200 hours. I want you guys ready to work tomorrow at 0900 hours. Don't be late." said Mitchell.

"Yes sir!" said the Freedom Fighters.

"Well, Jason. It looks like you've got yourself a group of well disciplined trainees." said Guinan.

"We were trained to follow orders of a superior back home. We'll do anything you tell us to, and we'll do it!" said Sonic, brimming with confidence.

"Well then. Get some rest. You're gonna need it." said Mitchell as he retired to his quarters for the night. The Freedom Fighters soon did so an hour later.

The next day would be a very busy one indeed. The Freedom Fighters did as they were told and worked alongside their assigned officers. Sonic whenever he wasn't studying basic sciences and other aspects, would help Lt. Commander Mitchell in piloting the _Enterprise_. Sonic never once attempted some kind of fancy flying maneuver, since Captain Picard and Commander Riker made it clear that they didn't like that. Sonic had learned to maneuver the ship through input by Mitchell, and even managed to pilot it for a good portion of the journey. Though Sonic was quick in learning helm controls, he was a little bit slower in learning certain things. But Mitchell was very patient, and made absolutely sure that Sonic understood it in his own way. Sonic of course, did find a little time to run on the Holodeck, which had evolved into his favorite pastime.

Tails got along nicely with Data, and Tails did find time to inquire about Data's workings whenever he could. Tails even helped Data with analyzing the readings and samples collected from the nebula. Tails learned quite a bit from Data, and was able to quickly understand certain scientific concepts from him. He even began thinking of a major that he wanted to achieve. But Tails was having a bit a difficulty making friends, since some of the other candidates for Starfleet Academy were a bit intimidated by how intelligent he was, much more the fact he was accomplishing what few could accomplish in 2 years. But with a little help from Counselor Troi, he was able to find a way around those barriers.

Rotor and Geordi got along quite well, and Rotor's intelligence impressed Geordi very much. Rotor helped Geordi work the Engineering section whenever he wasn't studying. Rotor got a good understanding of the _Galaxy_-class starship specifications and of the more advanced workings of the ship's systems. Rotor even worked at improving the drive nacelles so that less plasma was needed to power them, which earned him quite a bit of respect for making the engines more efficient. Rotor soon got to know every nook and cranny of the _Enterprise_, and would also study other ship specs in his spare time.

Antoine and Lt. Barclay got off to a good start, since they were very social, both having cases of hypochondria, and of course they both are smarter than they realize. But Barclay was able to teach Antoine much about certain sciences, while they discussed Barclay's various phobias and of course, Barclay never passed up an opportunity to try and toughen Antoine up as best he could, sometimes by a simple surprise, or through Holodeck simulations, though Antoine by the end of the survey would still have a bit of cowardice, he'd still remember that everyone depended on him. But on his spare time, he'd help Dr. Crusher in sickbay, partly out of debt for helping him back on Mobius.

Bunnie and Lt. Worf got off to a very rocky relationship at first, but Bunnie's show of strength in combat earned a good amount of respect from the Klingon. Bunnie would learn tactical controls from Worf on bridge, and would also learn some new fighting styles from Worf, such as bat'leth combat. But in her spare time, Bunnie would work on being a hairdresser, and perfect her skills in her off time. Bunnie also displayed remarkable accuracy with hand phasers.

By the end of the week, the survey was finished, the _Enterprise_ had laid in course for Earth to allow for the Freedom Fighters to take their entry exams and be accepted into Starfleet Academy, and for Mitchell to be transferred to the _Andromeda_ so that he could assume the position of First Officer.

_Personal Log: Lt. Commander Jason Mitchell: Stardate 48172.5: The Andromeda will leave soon for its geological survey in Sector 13697 and I have assumed the position of First Officer of that vessel. Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have completed their exams and have been accepted into the Academy and will graduate with the class of 2375. Since they are the first Mobians to join, I have arranged to skip certain formalities so that they will not have to endure some of the required tests, since their experience for the last 10 years compensates for the required tests in order to apply. I will now give my congratulations before I leave._

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, at the Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, California, on Earth, emerged wearing Academy Uniforms, and stood at attention before Lt. Commander Mitchell.

"Congratulations, Cadets." said Mitchell as he inspected them thoroughly. "You have accomplished what few Cadets could ever in so few years. You should be proud of yourselves. I want you to work to support one another, and allow people here to support you. Remember: This Academy is a place to enrich yourselves and to reinvent yourselves."

"Yes sir!" said the Freedom Fighters together.

"Good. If you need a place to stay during your breaks, then the _Andromeda_ will welcome you aboard. But I've made a special request to the Superintendent, that if we require your assistance, we can combine your training cruises with missions that involve Mobius. Don't forget that." said Mitchell.

"Thank you, Commander." said Sonic.

"Good luck Cadets." said Mitchell who then tapped his combadge: "Mitchell to _Andromeda_, one to beam up." And then, Mitchell disappeared as he transported aboard the _Andromeda_.

The Freedom Fighters soon got ready for the classes that they had selected, to be ready for the first day.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Legion Beckons

Chapter 10: The Dark Legion Beckons

_Personal Log: Cadet Sonic the Hedgehog: Stardate 48264.9: It has been almost 3 months since my friends and I started our first academic year here at Starfleet Academy. I am taking classes in Survival Strategies, Interspecies Ethics, Early Starfleet History, and Turn-of-the-Millennium Technology. Tails is taking Xenobiology, Robotics, and Early Starfleet History. Rotor is taking Organic Chemistry, Basic Warp Design, and Robotics as well. Antoine is taking Interspecies Ethics and Protocol, and Forensic Psychology. And Bunnie is taking Survival Strategies, Intrasystem Peacekeeping Operations, and Creative Writing for her courses. All of us are doing okay, I guess. We've earned both praise and prejudice from older folks, but we get by. But with our first break coming up, we are wondering what is gonna happen._

Sonic was resting in his room and Tails was studying a little longer than he usually did, since he wanted to be sure that he could remember everything over his break, while the others were simply cleaning up their rooms to be ready when they returned.

"Boy, one can learn so much of how to deal with Cardassian cultures and learn about some holes in history." said Sonic.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I've learned that while the situation deteriorated on Mobius, the Federation had some difficulties with the Klingons and the Romulans. Things for them haven't been any better, ever since they got into wars with the Cardassians and the Borg. The Federation would never abandon anyone out of predjudice or hate. They feel that people should make an effort to coexist in peace and harmony, just like the philosophy of the Mobian people that Rosie taught me." said Sonic.

"Wow. Our peoples do have a lot in common now, do we?" asked Tails.

But then they heard a knock on the door. It was Bunnie. "C'mon, ya'll, we gotta message from Commandah Mitchell, sayin' that the _Andromeda_ has arrived and is ready to beam folks aboard. And he has requested we come aboard, sayin' that this is important."

"Okay, Bunnie. We'll be there at the usual shortly." said Sonic as he got to work getting ready. As soon as Sonic and Tails were packed, they joined their friends in the Academy lobby, where they awaited the signal to beam aboard.

But then, they heard a communication signal from the _Andromeda_: "Mitchell to Sonic. We're ready to receive you."

"Okay, Commander. We're ready." said Sonic. "Energize."

And with that all said and done, they were beamed aboard the _Andromeda_, and there was Commander Mitchell in a Type B command uniform and an older man around the age of 51 in a Type A Command uniform. "Welcome aboard, Sonic. Freedom Fighters." said Mitchell. "May I introduce my Captain, Garrett Kimble."

"Greetings." said the Captain. Sonic and his friends then stood at attention and the Captain replied: "At ease, cadets. As soon as you are shown your quarters, come to the observation lounge. We have an important matter to discuss."

"Yes, Captain." said Tails.

As soon as they were settled in, the Freedom Fighters immediately went to the bridge of the _Andromeda_, and they saw that looked very much like that of the _Enterprise_, only with a few minor modifications. They knew right then and now that the _Andromeda_ was a sister ship to the _Enterprise_. But all questions aside, they made their way into the observation lounge, and they saw Captain Kimble and Commander Mitchell with a few other people, who they believed to be the senior officers aboard. "Allow me to introduce the rest of the staff." said Kimble.

The first they saw was a Vulcan male of around 119 years old, in an operations Type A uniform. "This is our Science Officer and 2nd Officer, Lt. Commander Sorvek."

"Greetings, Cadets." said Sorvek in a calm demeanor.

They then turned to a human man of around 37 years old, and was wearing a Type B operations uniform: "This is our Chief Engineer, Lt. Commander Raymond Blake."

"Cadets." said Blake with a heavy Cockney English accent.

Next there was a woman, a female human around 31 years who was in a Sciences Type A uniform: "This is LCounselor Stella Messer. She's skilled in psychology and if you have problems, come see her."

"Hello, Cadets." said Counselor Messer.

Next there was a man of about 44 years old, and he was wearing a Sciences Type B uniform: "This is our chief medical officer, Doctor Larry Benedict."

"How do you do, Cadets?" asked Dr. Benedict.

And finally, there was a woman of about 28 in an Operations Type A uniform. "And finally, our Chief of Security, Lt. Erica Kennedy."

"Cadets, good to have you aboard." replied Lt. Kennedy.

"And of course, you know our First Officer, Commander Jason Mitchell. And before you ask, he was promoted to full Commander last week." said Kimble. "Now that we know each other, let's get down to business."

"Right, sir. What's the deal?" asked Sonic.

"The deal is that, we are being sent to the Mobius Cluster to investigate the Echidna Dissident group called the Dark Legion." said Kimble.

"Are they that group of cybernetic Echidnas who have been causing trouble on Mobius recently? Yeah, I've been listening to news from home." said Sonic.

"We recently discovered a Dark Legion Outpost on Angel Island recently when we regained contact with the Echidna people, and we suspect that it was built not too long ago, which is a violation of the Treaty, and therefore we are being sent to investigate the area in which we relocated them." said Kimble.

"Then why are we going to Mobius first?" asked Antoine.

"We plan on picking up some old friends of yours who've encountered the Legion before." said Mitchell. "And you guys are here not just for a little training cruise, but so that you can back us up when we need it."

"Dismissed." said Kimble as all the officers filed out back to their stations. Tails would work with Sorvek, Rotor with Blake, Bunnie with Kennedy, Antoine would help with Dr. Benedict, while Sonic had the honors of being the helmsman of the ship, and his task: Get the ship to Mobius at Warp 5.

When they arrived, they assumed standard orbit, and were then in geosynchronous orbit above Angel Island, Captain Kimble said: "Cadet Hedgehog and Commander Mitchell, go meet our guests in Transporter Room 2."

"Aye sir." said Mitchell.

"Yes, Captain." said Sonic as the two headed down to Transporter room.

When they arrived, the transporter chief said: "6 to beam up, sir."

"Energize." said Mitchell.

And soon, two echidnas, a male and female, along with a male crocodile, male armadillo, male chameleon, and a male bee materialized on the transporter pad. Sonic recognized them right from the start: "Well, I'll be! It's the Chaotix! Led by Knuckles the Echidna!!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter-turned-Starfleet Cadet! How are 'ya doin',?" said Knuckles as he and Sonic shook hands. "So, you finally ended up in uniform."

"Not yet, Knuckles." said Sonic. "I'm still just a cadet. I have a long ways to go."

"You may be just a student, but you and the others are well on your way. Don't rush it." said Commander Mitchell.

"Anyway, Knuckles: this is Commander Jason Mitchell, First Officer." said Sonic Introducing Knuckles to the Commander. "Commander, this is Knuckles the Echidna, the Guardian of Angel Island. The girl here is his partner, and former Dark Legionnaire, Julie-Su. The other guys are their backup: Vector the Crocodile, Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee."

Commander Mitchell, as he shook hands with the Chaotix, he then noted that Julie-Su had a weapon in a holster. "Welcome aboard the _Andromeda_. By the way….We'd be more comfortable if you weren't armed, Julie-Su." said Mitchell.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" asked Julie-Su.

"Security Protocol. You gotta check your weapon." said Mitchell. Julie-Su then relented and unholstered her weapon, and handed it over to Mitchell, who checked it thoroughly. "Proton Beam pistol. Two barrels, protonic power cells, no stun setting, not as powerful as a Phaser, but, it's a nifty weapon."

"It's a carryover from my Dark Legion days." said Julie-Su.

"You may carry it. But don't make me regret it." said Mitchell handing it back to Julie-Su, and then led the Chaotix to the observation lounge so they could speak with Captain Kimble.

"As you all know, I am the Guardian of Angel Island, and the Chaotix is my backup. We first came into contact with the Federation when we stumbled upon the crew of the USS _Rochambeau_ providing relief supplies to the city of Echidnopolis." said Knuckles.

"We know that already." said Kimble. "What of the Dark Legion?"

"Yeah, well, I've had some run-ins with these guys before. Julie-Su was a straggler who decided to drop her flags. The first signs of them were sporadic, but after I met Julie-Su and then made contact with the Federation, we discovered a small outpost that had been built some time ago. I led an attack on the outpost, since we had to take it out quickly before it became a problem. But not before I had a run-in with Grandmaster Kragok." said Knuckles.

"Do any of you know of the Dark Legion Grandmasters for the last 80 years?" asked Mitchell.

Julie-Su spoke on that: "15 years after the Treaty was enacted, Moritori Rex became Grandmaster for many years, and then, Grandmaster Luger, who is Kragok's father, came into power some 40 years ago. But he disappeared and Kragok assumed the mantle."

"So, we'll be dealing with him." said Kimble.

"I sure hope you guys aren't thinking about making friends with these guys." said Vector.

"Why not?" asked Mitchell.

"They aren't to be trusted." said Espio. "They'll stab you in the back when they get the chance."

"I'd have to agree with Espio on that." said Mighty.

"I won't forget that the Federation has had that prior dealing with the Dark Legion, which show them to be untrustworthy. But we can't afford not to try." said Kimble. "We are going to proceed to Sector J-5127, where the Dark Legion Colony is located, and see if we can establish a relationship with them. And hopefully, get them under control."

"It'll be impossible, Captain. Kragok is not to be trusted to abide by and treaty imposed by the Federation. He'd take advantage of your passiveness in order to stab you in the back." said Knuckles.

"I won't trust him. I will take precautions." said Kimble. "Dismissed." then everyone filed out, while Sonic led the Chaotix to their quarters.

But on the way, Sonic conversed with them. "Why join these guys, Sonic? They take diplomacy before action quite seriously. Cramps my style." said Knuckles.

"Cramps my style, too. But, there's plenty to do within the Federation, and also I owe them a big debt for helping to drive Robotnik off Mobius." said Sonic.

"You? A debt? That's hard to see coming from you." said Julie-Su.

"And besides, there are countless adventures waiting on other planets, something I'm not gonna pass up." said Sonic. "And even so, I'm gonna be the first Mobian to make Captain in the Federation!"

Knuckles perked at idea, and began thinking of something. Knuckles and Sonic then began to talk about entry into Starfleet Academy, and how Sonic got into the Academy in such a short amount of time. "What is your intention, Knux?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what I should do…." said Knuckles as they approached their quarters.

_First Officer's Log: Stardate 48271.2: We have arrived in Sector J-5217, but there are no signs of any Dark Legion ships in this area so far. We remain on alert in case they show up, but we are taking no chances._

"Report." said Mitchell.

"No ships on sensors, sir." said Sorvek.

"You think we might have scared them off?" asked Kennedy.

"Unlikely, Lieutenant." said Kimble. "They are probably watching us, seeing what we do before we make our move."

"That sounds like Kragok." said Julie-Su.

"Cadet Hedgehog, slow us to ¼ Impulse." said Kimble.

"Aye, sir. ¼ Impulse." said Sonic.

"Prepare two Class 1 Probes, Mr. Sorvek." said Kimble.

"Ready sir." said Sorvek.

But then Kennedy noticed the sensors responding: "Captain. I am detecting a vessel decloaking right in front of us. Bearing 5-0-1, Mark 4-1-6."

"Belay that order, Mr. Sorvek." said Kimble. "Identify."

"The vessel is Klingon in origin, Captain. It is an _Insurrection_-class Bird-of-prey." said Kennedy.

"_Insurrection_-class?" said Mitchell in surprise. "Those were retired years ago."

"My best guess, Commander, is that the Dark Legion was able to acquire ships by stealing or dealing them from the Klingons." said Kennedy.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Lieutenant. The Legion has been making deals with the Klingons before the Khitomer Accords went into effect. Expect them to use older Klingon ship designs." said Julie-Su.

"Put that vessel on screen." said Kimble. And then, the image of a black and red _Insurrection_-class Bird-of-prey appeared on screen, and it was slowly moving towards the _Andromeda_.

"That's Kragok's ship: the _Dmitri's Will_." said Julie-Su. "Be careful. The design may be old, but the weapons are capable of matching some starships."

"Noted." said Kimble.

"Captain. We are being hailed." said Kennedy.

"All stop, Cadet." said Kimble.

"Aye, sir. All stop." said Sonic.

"On screen, Lt." said Kimble.

"Aye, Captain." said Kennedy.

A moment later, the image of an echidna around 32 years old appeared on screen. He had a prosthetic left eye and what appeared to be an inorganic left arm. "I am Grandmaster Kragok, of the Dark Legion. Identify yourself."

"This is Captain Garrett Kimble of the Federation Starship _Andromeda_." said Kimble.

"So I gather." replied Kragok. "And I see the Guardian is with you, along with that traitor. No surprise that they'd join the Federation."

"We aren't with the Federation, Kragok. We're just helping them out for a while." said Knuckles.

"Well then, I can see that Captain Kimble may want to discuss matters with me. May I come aboard your vessel, Captain?" asked Kragok.

Kimble then gestured for the audio to be muted, which Kennedy did. Kimble then asked: "What do you think?"

"I don't trust him, Captain. He sounds dirty." said Mitchell.

"I'd have to agree, Captain. We should assign a security detail to them." said Kennedy.

"Negative, Lt. They're our guests, not our prisoners. But I agree with the idea of posting guards in some of the sensitive areas of the ship, do that." said Kimble.

"Aye sir." said Kennedy.

"And Captain," said Sorvek. "I advise we keep our shields raised and our computer locked out so that we do not have any chance of a subversive take-over."

"Agreed. Let's take no chances with them. They've attacked a Federation ship before; let's assume they'll do it again." said Kimble, who then gestured to return audio. He then turned to Kragok. "Okay Kragok, we'll allow you to come aboard. But you will be watched closely."

"Typical. I will be aboard your vessel shortly." said Kragok. "Kragok, out." then the viewscreen went back to showing the _Dmitri's Will_.

"Commander, Sonic, Knuckles, and Lt. Kennedy, accompany me to Transporter Room 1. You have the bridge, Mr. Sorvek." said Kimble.

"Aye, Captain." said Sorvek as the four headed down to the Transporter Room, where Kragok and a female echidna around the same age appeared next to him.

"Welcome aboard the _Andromeda_, Grandmaster Kragok." said Captain Kimble.

"Thank you, Captain." said Kragok in a slow, calm tone. "May I introduce my sister and second-in-command, Kommissar Lien-Da."

"Captain." said Lien-Da in a similar tone.

After introducing Commander Mitchell and Lt. Kennedy, Kragok turned his attention to Knuckles. "And the Guardian presents himself before me." said Kragok walking towards Knuckles. "You've cost us plenty by aiding the Federation in attacking our outpost."

"More the Federation helped me." said Knuckles.

"From your point of view." said Kragok who then noticed Sonic. "Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog. The boy who is the number-one enemy of Dr. Robotnik, and now I see you are a member of the Federation Starfleet."

"What's that got to do with anything, cyberpunk?" asked Sonic.

"I see that your time among humans has not affected your behavior. Nor your attitude for that matter…I had hoped you'd be more noble a person, considering your reputation." said Kragok. "Now, we have matters to discuss, Captain Kimble. If you please."

Kimble, Mitchell, Kennedy, Sonic, and Knuckles led the Grandmaster & Kommissar towards the observation lounge of the _Andromeda_. Mitchell was a bit intimidated by Kragok's three-fingered, mechanical arm, but even more by the fact that if he mentioned his relationship to the Federation Captain which was involved in the Menniker Incident, it would mean trouble. So Mitchell promised himself that he wouldn't say anything.

In the observation lounge, Kragok and Lien-Da explained their end of the bargain: "As you have found out, we established a small outpost on Angel Island back on Mobius to listen in on the Council's dealings, so that if the Federation returned, we would be ready."

"So what are you proposing to us?" asked Kimble.

"It was a mistake for the Legion to dare challenge the Federation, considering you outnumber us 5-to-1." said Lien-Da. "We would like to propose a peace between the Dark Legion and the Federation."

"What's the condition?" asked Mitchell.

"We are getting ready to move to retake the Island that rightfully belongs to us, Captain. We are ready to move against the High Council of Echidnopolis, if we have the Federation's cooperation. In exchange for providing aid, we will aid with helping develop cybernetic enhancements identical to our own. We don't hold any grudges against humans, but we'd be more than willing to provide you with new technological secrets that could aid in your own goal. So, is it a deal?" asked Kragok.

Kimble was silent for a few moments, and he then got up and looked out the windows and replied: "The Federation would welcome new technology, but not what we have to do in order to obtain it."

"What do you mean, Captain?" asked Lien-Da.

"The Federation cannot interfere with this affair of yours, nor can we support an invasion. But may I offer an alternative?" asked Kimble.

Kragok looked at Lien-Da for a moment, and she looked back at him, but then they turned to Kimble. "What do you propose, Captain?" asked Kragok.

"We will allow you safe passage, and peacefully create a small settlement under Federation supervision, and we will allow you a fair share of the island between the council and the Dark Legion, with the Federation acting as a barrier between the two factions, and we can find a peaceful resolution to the conflict." said Kimble.

Kragok and Lien-Da looked at each other again, and thought for a moment. But then Lien-Da spoke: "We are intrigued as to why you insist on peace, and where you're taking this. Nothing more. How much of the Island are you willing to cede to us?"

"I believe 1/3 of the island between the High Council, the Federation, and the Dark Legion sounds fair enough. But it will be demilitarized, to ensure that the peace is kept, like how we dealt with the Romulans and Cardassians." said Kimble.

Kragok and Lien-Da were silent for a while, but then, they thought for a moment. Then they looked at one another, and then Kragok replied: "Very well, Captain. We will accept your proposals, and will go quietly with it. But make our share of the island a good one."

"It shall be done." said Kimble.

"Well then, it's a deal, Captain." said Kragok. "We would like to join you and your staff for dinner tonight to show that we are good terms, and that we are not enemies of the Federation."

Kimble, Mitchell, Sonic, Kennedy, and Knuckles were surprised by this turn of events, but Kimble immediately replied: "Very well, we'd be honored to have you aboard tonight."

"Excellent, Captain. So will we." said Kragok as he and Kimble shook hands. Knuckles really didn't like the sound of this, but he decided to play along with it, since he knew that he could protect the crew against any attempt on their lives. "1800 hours?" asked Kragok.

"Of course." said Kimble.

"We will return to our ship and make arrangements." said Lien-Da.

"Do what you feel is necessary." said Kimble, as he led the Grandmaster & Kommissar back to the transporter room, but Mitchell, Sonic, and Knuckles felt a bit uneasy, since they did not trust Kragok and Lien-Da at all. They had no idea what fate would await them next…..


	11. Chapter 11: A Spike in the System

Chapter 11: A Spike in the System

"He what?!" gasped Julie-Su when Commander Mitchell and Knuckles informed her of the deal that had been reached with Kragok and Lien-Da. "He can't be serious!"

"He is serious, Julie-Su, and I don't think you should take it that personally." said Mitchell. "I don't trust them either. But if peace is possible, then we should work to achieve it. Kragok may be what you say he is, but I don't think he'll risk a war with the Federation just to reclaim one island."

"You've got a point." said Julie-Su.

"Lien-Da also seemed a bit disgusted with the deal that I noticed, judging by the look on her face during the conference." said Knuckles. "It's not Kragok I'm concerned with, since he seemed to have very little problem with Kimble's counter deal."

"Well, I know little of Lien-Da. Only that she's an Echidna supremacist, and has often desired position of Grandmaster. But Kragok….I know him well." said Julie-Su.

Aboard the _Dmitri's Will_, Kragok and Lien-Da were arguing about the outcome of these talks with the Federation. "I am disappointed with the fact that Captain Kimble refused to aid us in taking control of the whole island. I believed an alliance with the Federation would be beneficial." said Kragok.

"I do not approve of this deal!" snapped Lien-Da. "I trust humans as far as I can throw them. I wouldn't share anything with them! Angel Island belongs to the Echidna people and them only!"

"Even so, this deal has granted us a stake of the Island, and it could work to our advantage…." said Kragok. "Anyway, Lien-Da, I expect you to behave tonight, since I will set Kimble straight about the Legion." Lien-Da snarled and then walked away while Kragok went about his business.

_Captain's Log: Supplemental: Final Preparations for dinner tonight are well underway. It won't be too formal, but we will try to make Grandmaster Kragok and Kommissar Lien-Da most comfortable and enjoy the luxuries that Federation Starships have to offer. _

That evening, the senior officers of the _Andromeda_, along with the Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, and Julie-Su, were in the Captain's Dining Room with Kragok and Lien-Da. The twins, despite their prejudices, still had to enjoy the food. "It seems only fit that you humans focus your ships, food, and your interior styles on serene beauty, and quality." said Kragok.

"Yes, the Federation's emphasis on exploration and science has led to this sort of design of our ships." said Kimble. "But we never forget to be ready for war with anyone, the Borg, the Cardassians, and the Romulans."

"But why sue for peace with the Federation, Kragok?" asked Knuckles out of curiosity. "That seems unusual, given your….history with me."

"Well, Guardian," said Kragok inquisitively. "After that fatal mistake Menniker made 80 years ago, we dare not challenge the Federation, even with our current ships. I have no quarrel with the Federation, and I don't intend to be the catalyst that starts a war with the Council's good friends."

"Really?" said Knuckles. "I can only pray that doesn't change."

"So do I, Guardian. I guess you can call hostilities between the Legion and the Brotherhood suspended for now, under Federation auspices. Which brings me to ask you, Captain Kimble, why sue for peace with us? You chose your own offer over mine. Why?"

"The Federation's Prime Directive prohibits any Captain from interfering with the Internal affairs of other cultures, unless it presents a threat to Federation Security and Interests. We also cannot provide aid to cultures locked in civil war. But since the Echidna people wish to open diplomatic relations with the Federation, we cannot risk anything to ruin that chance." said Kimble.

"So I see." said Kragok. "And now, a toast." he added raising his glass of wine, and everyone else raised their glasses. "May there be peace between the Dark Legion and the United Federation of Planets."

As soon as Kimble could speak, he asked: "Commander, you haven't forgotten our tennis match tomorrow, have you?"

"No sir. Usual time? 0800 hours?" asked Mitchell.

"Of course Commander." said Kimble.

The dinner continued well on, until they all had to return to their respective duties, and all went to sleep for the night.

But the next day, Commander Mitchell was dressed in sports attire in a Tennis court on the Holodeck, but the Captain was late, and he began to worry. "Computer, locate Captain Kimble."

"_In his Quarters_." replied the Computer voice.

Mitchell then walked to the Captain's quarters and rung the doorbell. There was no answer. He rung it again; no answer. He then opened the door, and found that the Captain wasn't in bed, but instead, found the Captain laying on the floor, much to the shock and horror of Mitchell. "Medical Emergency! Captain's Quarters!" shouted Mitchell after calling for help on his combadge. He then rushed to the Captain's side, and the Captain was unresponsive. He checked for a pulse, and there wasn't. He knew then and now that his Captain was dead.

When Dr. Benedict arrived to take the Captain's body away after checking it himself, he explained: "He died of poisoning. It's the only reason he could have died quietly."

"What kind of poison?" asked Mitchell.

"I don't know, Commander. As soon as I run his blood through the computer, I'll let you know." said Benedict. "In the meantime, you'd better get to the bridge, ASAP."

"Right." said Mitchell as he ran to his quarters to change quickly. When he finished, he went to the bridge without delay.

"Commander, what's happening down there?" asked Sonic at the helm controls.

"You'll see." said Mitchell walking to the Command Chair to break out the news to the crew. As soon as the whistle sounded, Mitchell spoke: "All hands, this is the First Officer. Captain Garrett Kimble was found dead at 0830 hours today. According to Chief Medical Officer Benedict, Captain Kimble died of poisoning in his quarters. We are unsure of the circumstances surrounding his death, but as First Officer of the _Andromeda_, I am assuming full command of this vessel. That is all."

"The Captain? Dead?" asked Bunnie, who was standing next to Lt. Kennedy at the Tactical Station. "How could that happen?"

"Stay calm, everyone. We'll deal with the who and what later. But first, we need to talk to someone. Lt., hail Kragok's ship."

"Open, sir." said Kennedy.

Kragok then appeared on screen, and he said: "Ah, Commander Mitchell. What can I do for you? What does your Captain want?"

"The Captain is dead, Grandmaster Kragok." said Mitchell.

Kragok did have a surprised look on his face, and said: "Most unfortunate, Commander. How did he die?"

"Poison. Hold your position, and await further communication." said Mitchell.

"I will comply, Commander, but make it quick. I have matters to attend to." said Kragok.

"Mitchell, out." said Mitchell, who then turned to the comm-panel: "Knuckles and Julie-Su, report to the bridge."

"On our way, Captain." said Knuckles.

"This is gonna get mondo-ugly, isn't it, Commander?" asked Sonic.

"Sure will, Sonic." said Mitchell.

"Do you suspect Grandmaster Kragok behind this, Commander Mitchell?" asked Tails, who was working the science station.

"He's one of my suspects all right. Kommissar Lien-Da is the other. They both had a motive to kill him." said Mitchell just as Knuckles and Julie-Su came onto the bridge, along with Lt. Commander Sorvek.

"You rang, Commander?" asked Knuckles.

"Sit down." said Mitchell pointing to the seats behind him.

But then, Kennedy reported: "Commander, the _Dmitri's Will_ is transferring power to its shields. And, it's arming Disruptors and Protonic beam cannons and loading its forward torpedoes."

"Red Alert." said Mitchell.

"Shields up, Phasers Armed, Forward and Aft Torpedoes Armed." said Kennedy.

"Is he picking a fight with the Federation?" asked Knuckles.

"No, but he is putting me in the position of firing on his ship. Julie-Su, I need your knowledge of him, I have to know how he thinks, and what he's capable of doing." said Mitchell.

"Yes, Commander." said Julie-Su. "Kragok is violent in his behavior. In situations like this, he'll enjoy nothing more than crushing his enemies. But I think if you bloody his nose a bit, he'll back down in this situation."

"Tactical Analysis." said Mitchell.

"Even if the ship has Disruptors and Photon Torpedoes, we could refit our shields so it would scatter the beams." said Sorvek. "Aside from that, the _Dmitri's Will_ is no match for the _Andromeda_."

"Then we have the advantage here." said Mitchell, "Except that he has a cloaking device…"

"If it's an older cloak, we can detect them with a metaphasic sweep." said Sorvek.

"Do it when he does it." said Mitchell.

"Yes sir." said Sorvek.

"Commander, we are being hailed." said Kennedy.

"On screen." said Mitchell.

Kragok then appeared on screen and said: "If you think I killed your Captain, Commander, you thought wrong. You will turn towards Mobius and leave this sector at once."

"I have no proof that you did it, Kragok. But if you fire on this vessel, any deal you have struck with us is destroyed. We will defend ourselves if attacked. Drop your shields and turn back towards the colony at once. We have a possible motive from you, but no proof! Let's not fight over a point of the finger, Kragok." said Mitchell.

Kragok snarled, but even Mitchell could see the fear in his eyes, and then Kennedy reported: "Their shields and weapons are powering down, sir."

"Good, now set course back to your colony. And you will be hearing from us again." said Mitchell.

"The deal is still going to happen, Commander. It is still important to me. Pray that does not change. Kragok out." then the viewscreen went back to the view of the _Dmitri's Will_, which then turned and warped out of the area.

"Stand down Red Alert." said Mitchell. "Cadet Sonic, lay in a course for Mobius. Warp 5."

"Course laid in, Captain." said Sonic.

"Engage." said Mitchell, and the _Andromeda_ warped towards Mobius at once. "I'll send a communiqué to Starfleet Command, inform them to have forensic teams examine the evidence we collect on the ship. You have the bridge, Mr. Sorvek."

"Aye, Commander." said Sorvek taking the command chair as Mitchell entered the ready room.

Tails then took Sorvek's station and then he asked: "Sonic, do you think the Federation will ever bring peace to Angel Island?"

"Probably not, Tails." replied Sonic. "There was something not right about both Kragok and Lien-Da last night. I just think we need to look out for them in future."

"I think that the Federation is going to peacefully reintegrate the Council and the Legion." said Julie-Su. "They may have to impose it."

"Actually, I found the Captain's ideals to be suitable. I think a pressured peace under Federation auspices is better than Starfleet imposing a settlement." said Knuckles. "But I'd have to agree with Sonic regarding Kragok and Lien-Da."

"What did we do to make them mad at us?" asked Bunnie. "They came *this* close to pickin' a fight."

"There was no logic in simply going violent in such a short period of time, nor was killing the Captain." said Sorvek.

"Do you think the Dark Legion killed Captain Kimble, Mr. Sorvek?" asked Tails.

"In situations like this, all we have is speculation. Speculation is not proof. Until we get solid proof that either Kragok or Lien-Da killed the Captain, all we can do is wait for evidence to come up."

When the _Andromeda_ arrived above Mobius near the unfinished Starbase, Mitchell came onto the bridge again, and he said: "Cadet, establish a Geosynchronous orbit around Angel Island. I am going to finish the second half of our mission, establish a diplomatic relationship with the Brotherhood of Guardians. Knuckles, have you met with them prior to our arrival yesterday?"

"Yes, Commander, they will meet with a commanding officer when ready. They are most anxious to hear whether our business with the Dark Legion was a success." said Knuckles.

"Then let's go then." said Mitchell. "Off to Transporter Room 2."

"Commander, permission to beam down to the planet." said Sonic.

"Granted. You and your friends be back on this ship by 1700 hours." said Mitchell.

"Aye sir." said Sonic as he, Tails, and Bunnie headed to meet with Antoine and Rotor.

Mitchell and Knuckles then beamed down to the secret base of the Brotherhood of Guardians, and the room they entered was empty. "I will warn you, Commander. The Brotherhood is a bloodline. I'm related to all of them. They are my ancestors." said Knuckles.

Mitchell was surprised: "What's so bad about it? I've known people who've lived for at least 120 years."

"Yeah, but, they can be a little…strange in their logic." said Knuckles.

But then, another Echidna appeared in a puff of smoke. He was black haired, and wearing a helmet and his whole body was enclosed in a cloak. "Knuckles, welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

"Fairly, Ancestor Spectre." said Knuckles. "I've brought the First Officer of the USS _Andromeda_ with me. Commander Jason Mitchell, this is the elder member of the Brotherhood, my ancestor, Spectre."

"A pleasure, sir." said Mitchell.

"The same, Commander. The Brotherhood is honored to have the Federation come here after so many years." said Spectre shaking hands with Mitchell. "But I was expecting a Captain to come. What happened?"

"I'll explain later. I'm here on his behalf." said Mitchell. "Now, if you please."

"Of course, follow me, and I shall introduce you to the other members." said Spectre as he led Knuckles & Commander Mitchell into a large room where 4 other Echidna males, all appearing to be related in some manner, something Mitchell was surprised about. "I will now introduce to you to each member in descending order of Seniority after myself." Spectre then pointed to each one: "First, my son, Sojourner, his son Thunderhawk, his great-grandson, Sabre, and his son Locke, who is Knuckles' father."

"A pleasure, gentlemen." said Mitchell as he shook hands with each one of them. "Now, let's get down to business. There is much to talk about."

"Of course, Commander. Please sit down." said Locke. And then, the Brotherhood would begin their discussions with the Commander.


	12. Chapter 12: Requests

Chapter 12: Requests

While Commander Mitchell discussed matters with the Brotherhood of Guardians, Sonic and his friends went down to the newly rechristened Mobotropolis, which was being rebuilt by the Mobians with Federation aid. The trash would be used for building materials to either rebuild certain structures for the Mobians, and of course to begin construction of shipyards so that the Mobians could work towards building their first warp-capable ship. Sally had expressed hope that the Mobians could be members of the Federation.

Sally was on a balcony overlooking the city and was overseeing reconstruction efforts in the city. Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters were with her. Sally then said: "I hope our people would agree if I told them that I think our people should join the Federation someday."

"You sure, Sal?" asked Sonic. "That's a good idea and all, but until we achieve the Federation's 3 main requirements of Warp Drive, Planet wide unity, and no discrimination, that won't happen anytime soon."

"That's a bit intelligent coming from you, Sonic. How do you know that?" asked Sally.

"I said that I can learn, you know. I actually paid attention in class." said Sonic.

Sally was impressed, and then she thought: "The Warp Drive and no discrimination requirements are no problem. But Political unity may be an issue, since we share this planet with the Echidna people, who are a divided people."

"There's also still a probable issue of mistrust between some Mobians and the Federation." said Rotor. "I think until we get your father back, we should put that aside for now."

"I agree, Sally-girl. Y'all are proceedin' too fast for some folks." said Bunnie.

"I suppose you have a point. It's only been 3 months, and our people just need some time." said Sally.

Meanwhile, Commander Mitchell was still talking with the Brotherhood about the Dark Legion. "And Grandmaster Kragok has agreed to our agreement of dividing the island between your peoples and the Federation. This deal would be more preferable to the Federation than having Starfleet impose a settlement between them."

"But is the Federation prepared to take any appropriate action against the Dark Legion and Dr. Robotnik? Including use of force to put down any uprising?" asked Spectre inquisitively.

"The Federation is here to keep the peace, not enforce it. But what you are asking is that if we will use military force to counteract any major uprising, then yes. It's a last resort option if diplomacy fails." said Mitchell.

"Yes, of course. We'll try diplomacy if the Federation insists," said Thunderhawk. "But I promise you, it'll fail. And then, you'll have to destroy any opposition."

"The Federation respects all life, Thunderhawk." said Mitchell. "Many will hesitate, since the Federation will only use force if the faction is at war with them or if they have been attacked."

"Very well." said Sabre. "And we will be ready to aid the Federation in dealing with the Legion if the conflict reignites again."

"To me, it seems strange, based on the information Knuckles has provided me regarding the relationship of the conflict between the Dark Legion and the Brotherhood." said Mitchell.

"So you know the full extent? Keep that information secret for now, Commander. Don't mention it to the Federation until the time is right." said Sojourner.

"I will respect that." said Mitchell. "But what became of most of the Echidna population? I saw that Echidnopolis was less than populated."

"After the Treaty went into effect, many decided to take to the stars. We already had warp capabilities, so many built a colony ship to head for a new place to call home. The Brotherhood, of course, stayed behind, and we had to defend what was left from the Dark Legion and later Dr. Robotnik." said Spectre.

"So the Echidnas have warp capability." said Mitchell.

"Yes, Commander. We simply haven't found a use for this technology due to terms of the treaty." said Locke.

"But now that you mention it, having that capability is one of the requirements for admittance into the Federation." said Mitchell.

"Admittance into the Federation?" asked Thunderhawk. "The Echidna people, becoming members of the Federation?"

"It's an offer you may refuse with no bad intent. But the benefits of becoming Federation citizens are great. Of course, you'll have to discuss this with the High Council." said Mitchell.

"We'll take it into consideration, Commander." said Locke.

"May I say something?" asked Knuckles.

"Go ahead, Knuckles." said Locke.

"I think I should join Federation Starfleet." said Knuckles.

"You what?" asked Sabre in surprise. "You, Knuckles? You want to join the Federation Starfleet? You choose to forsake your duties here for a career that takes you so far from here?"

"Actually, I'm not going to forsake anything Grandfather Sabre. This could be beneficiary to the Brotherhood, in my opinion." said Knuckles.

"Proceed, Knuckles…" said Spectre, who was intrigued.

"I could act as the voice of the Brotherhood in the Federation, and vice-versa." said Knuckles.

The other Brotherhood members were intrigued and began whispering amongst each other, which lasted for a few minutes, and then, Sojourner spoke: "That's an interesting idea, Knuckles. Commander Mitchell, do you think you could convince your superiors of Knuckles' special needs and of his position?"

"I think I could try. And if he is to enlist, he'd require endorsement and a letter of reference written by a command-level officer such as myself. Knuckles will spend time on a starship, like the _Andromeda_, and get a basic understanding of procedures, and all the technical aspects, etc. etc. And then, he can enlist in the Academy in a few months and graduate in 4 years."

"Very well. Knuckles, you have permission from the Brotherhood to go. We expect you to carry out both duties here and with the Federation. But you will relay any information the Brotherhood wants relayed to the Federation, and vice-versa." said Locke.

"Very well, Father. Thank you. I won't fail you." said Knuckles.

"Yes." said Locke turning to Mitchell. "Commander, make sure that my son makes it in one piece."

"I will not fail you, sir." said Mitchell. "I, along with many others in Starfleet, will assure that happens."

_Personal Log, Cadet Rotor the Walrus, Stardate 48280.7: We are back aboard the Andromeda with Knuckles and the Chaotix in tow. We are en route to Earth so that Captain Kimble may have a proper funeral in front of his wife and children, and, to discuss who will command the ship now that he's dead. I, along with Sonic and the others will return to the Academy and continue our work there. Knuckles and the Chaotix meanwhile will begin the long road to following us._

"I'm glad you guys decided to come along for the ride, I knew you wouldn't resist a chance for a real adventure." said Knuckles to the Chaotix.

"You know we'll stand by your side, wherever you go, Knux!" said Vector. "I wouldn't mind trying out my space legs."

"And since the Federation is a place to learn some new skills, I think it could be beneficial for all of us." said Espio.

"So what's the plan, Knux?" asked Sonic.

"Well, Sonic. Since we won't be able to enter until next term, we'll spend some time on the _Andromeda_, according to Commander Mitchell, once the new captain is put aboard this ship." said Knuckles. "And then, we'll join you at the beginning of the next academic term."

"You'll be one year behind me, Rad Red. Let's hope you can live up to that expectation." said Sonic.

"Don't think that one year is going to be enough to hold me back from your position True Blue. I will make it to your level." said Knuckles.

"We'll see." replied Sonic.

Within the next few days, the _Andromeda_ arrived at Earth, and not long after Sonic and his posse beamed down back to the Academy, Captain Kimble was given a proper funeral in front of his wife and children, and then came the matter of a new Captain of the _Andromeda_.

Down on Earth, Sonic was catching up on his studies when he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, he saw Mitchell, but even more surprising, was the fact that Mitchell had an extra rank insignia on his uniform.

"Captain, sir!" said Sonic standing at attention.

"As you were, Cadet." said Mitchell.

"So, Captain." said Sonic. "They chose you to take command?"

"Yep. Starfleet Command was impressed with the way I resolved the Dark Legion situation, so they decided I should command the _Andromeda_ on our next mission." said Captain Mitchell. "In the meantime, I'm going to get your friend Knuckles and his team ready to apply to the Academy next term."

"He's a swell guy, Captain. You won't be disappointed by him." replied Sonic.

"I'll take your word for it, Sonic." said Mitchell.

"And by the way, sir. When I was talking to Sal back on Mobius, she said that as soon as all the pieces are in place there, and when her father is back, she mentioned something called: "Project Salvation."" said Sonic. "Don't ask me what it is, she said it's a surprise."

"Really? A surprise for her people?" asked Mitchell.

"More like a surprise for the Federation." said Sonic. "Anyway, be cool, Captain."

"Sure." said Captain Mitchell. "As you say: 'Way past cool'."

"Now you're talking my language!" said Sonic. "Have fun on your mission Captain!"

"Thanks. And good luck to you too." said Mitchell as he headed out the door.

Meanwhile, in a distant part of Federation space, in a cluster of moons near a dead planet, was Robotnik's ship, which was sending out Worker Bots to begin building a shipyard and a new city on one of the moons.

"Sir, construction of our base is proceeding. We'll be ready once fleet construction begins." said Snivley.

"Excellent, Snivley. Soon, we will have Mobius back under our control. The Federation won't even know what hit them." grinned Robotnik. "Continue."


End file.
